


A New Life

by Feral_Fic_Writer



Series: A New Life [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barisi - Freeform, BarsonIsi, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hierarchical poly, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Piercings, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Threesome - F/M/M, breeding talk, f/m - Freeform, femdom elements, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/pseuds/Feral_Fic_Writer
Summary: In a world where fertility is everything, Omegas deemed infertile have their personhood  revoked and are relegated to the status of pets. Bought and sold for use and abuse, the life of an Omega pet is most often miserable.Hidden by his family, "defective " Omega Sonny Carisi has lived sequestered the last 13 years of his life within their home. Revealed to authorities after the death of his father, he's torn away from everything he's known to now begin a new life as a pet.Alpha and SVU Captain Olivia Benson lives a quiet life with her mate/rescued pet, Omega Rafael Barba. But she decides it's time to add to their pack. Drama follows as well as a little different flavor of ABO sex.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: A New Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177550
Comments: 157
Kudos: 62





	1. A Quiet Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malevolent_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rewoven Fealty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935243) by [malevolent_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/pseuds/malevolent_muse). 



> This fic was done as a gift to my most prolific reviewer, Malevolent_muse. She read my GOT story "Reversed Polarity" and was so intrigued by that world she asked/I offered to translate this ABO AU into her favorite fandom: Law and Order SVU. Since her comments on my works are almost as long as some chapters, how could I say no? Also, the idea really interested me.
> 
> I first encountered Muse's fics through her SVU story "Unexpected Tribulations," part of her ongoing "Trials and Tribulations" series. In all honesty, SVU Is not a fandom I frequent. I found her fic in my search for dark content and got pulled in by her world-building, complicated plots and characters, and her deep love/knowledge of the SVU universe. If you like a dark fic with torture porn elements, it's a story worth your while.
> 
> "A New Life" takes a spin off her story "Rewoven Fealty," the fourth volume of her "Trials and Tribulations" series. Muse has been an invaluable guide in the crafting ANL and it's become much more collaborative. This is a lot lighter tale than the usual darkness I truck in. I generally shy away from M/F sex too, so this is a departure as well. Far from my comfortable paths, I'm still proud of what we've made.
> 
> This fic has been thoroughly tagged. Also, I hope you'll respect that this is a gift fic: so that while it might not appeal to your particular tastes, it does the person it was crafted for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia wants to expand her pack.

“Rafa.”

Barba looked up from the mess of legal papers spread out over the dining room table. Olivia met his eyes and patted the couch cushion next to her.

He was about to protest until she tipped her head and arched a brow at him. Knowing that look too well, quickly, he gathered everything up and tucked it all into a box where it would now likely stay until she left for work the next morning.

Table cleared, he padded over on bare feet to where she sat. Dressed in a tank with a light silk half-robe and lounge shorts, Olivia’s shapely legs stretched out in front of her. Heels resting on the coffee table, she lazily swirled a half-empty glass of wine in one hand. Her open laptop rested on her bare thighs.

Barba sat down where she’d indicated and tucked his lean legs up under him, adjusting his thin cotton pajama bottoms. This close, the smell of content Alpha almost immediately intoxicated.

“Good boy,” Olivia hummed at his quiet compliance. Her free hand tangled into his bangs and scritched his scalp in a way had him leaning further into her. She gave him a pleased smile. “I think I found our next packmate. What do you think? Sasha, my connection in Omega Control, sent me this. I can claim him before his listing goes public.”

When her hand left him to turn her laptop screen his direction Barba grumbled, “Do you really need another Omega? I mean, we have a good system going here. Why mess it up?”

A warm palm reached up and cupped his jaw. He couldn’t resist turning his head to press a kiss to the lighter scent gland in Olivia’s wrist.

“Yes. We’re getting another Omega.” Her fingers brushed against his cheek; a moment later her thumb did the same over the light pout of his bottom lip. “To keep you company. Now that I’m captain and spending so much more time at work, I’m not happy with how often you’re left alone.”

Barba turned his gaze from Olivia’s dark eyes to the glow of the screen. “I don’t mind being on my own. I prefer it, actually.”

“Just because you like it doesn’t mean it’s good for you. Omegas were designed to be in community.”

“Humph,” Barba snorted. “Have you forgotten, Alpha, that this Omega was declared defective years ago? So, let’s just chalk up my lack of desire to be social as just another one of my deficits.”

He dropped his eyes at the look she fixed on him, too well aware he walked a fine line here being so sassy. Besides, his Alpha was clearly determined to expand their “family.”

With a sigh he focused and studied the pending profile for the “senior” Omega pet on the Omega Control’s Staten Island site Olivia had pulled up.

There was no doubt the twenty-eighty year old man displayed on the “incoming Omegas” page was handsome. Strong nose, angular jaw, a wide, pretty mouth. His brows were surprisingly fine, his hair color a little hard to discern in the photo’s light. A light brown most likely, with dapper wings of early silver at the sides. 

But more than just a striking face, there was also a certain light in the blue eyes staring back at him. 

“He looks smart,” Olivia offered as though reading his thoughts.

“He looks like trouble,” Barba countered watching her shift her laptop to the coffee table. Her wine glass followed. Then she hooked her fingers around the sturdy stainless steel chain encircling his neck that functioned as his collar and urged his head down until it rested on her thigh.

“You looked like trouble too,” she murmured, fingers softly plucking at the fine hairs on the back of his neck, making him shiver. “But see how nicely that worked out.”

Barba rolled out from under her hand and onto his back. His head still rested on her lap as he peered up at her. 

“Not that we didn’t have some work to do to help you settle in at first.” As she said this Olivia’s hand eased under the open collar of his pajama top. 

Her fingers slid down his smooth chest and found the small stud piercing his nipple. “I’d say you certainly proved to be worth all that training.” Barba groaned at the sensual pinch and pull as she toyed with it. “And this time you’ll be here to help with that.” Olivia’s hand slipped over and carefully twisted Barba’s other studded nipple. 

“After all, he’s going to practically be your pet.”

“Yeah, but did you read the description?” Barba closed his eyes and his back arched as Olivia continued to tease his tits. “Almost thirty and no previous owners! Brought in after thirteen years of family failure to register! He’s going to be spoiled, I’m sure.”

“Yes, but he’s unspoiled too.”

Pectorals abandoned now Barba’s belly was being rubbed in the most delicious way. Olivia’s soft hand edged lower and lower. 

“Did you read where Sash noted he’d been sequestered in his family home for years? A practically virginal Omega pet, Rafa.” A finger swirled in the hollow of his hip.“You can’t tell me that wouldn’t be fun for you to play with. I can see your cock getting hard and I smell your slick building just from the thought of it.”

It was true, but he wasn’t the only one. The scent of his Alpha’s arousal grew heavier by the second too. Without being prompted, he shifted and slid down off the couch, cock already aching. He watched Olivia slide her shorts off and make room for him to crawl over and kneel between her legs.

He made one last argument, “I’m not going to be able to get nearly as much done with another pet around to distract me.”

Olivia draped her calves over his shoulders and slid her ass closer to the couch’s edge. She took Barba by his bangs again and pulled him forward to attend to her plump, swollen Alpha clit. 

“Think about it, Rafa, as the first pet, you can have him do your chores.” She hummed, adding this enticement, “that will give you more time with your papers.” Olivia used her other hand to part her blushed cunt lips, flashing her glistening slit at him. “He could be here between my legs, you still at the table hunched over those briefs…”

The growl that her last words pulled from him made her chuckle. 

“I’ll share chores, not privileges,” Barba huffed before nuzzling into his Alpha’s silky inner thigh.

“Such a good Omega for me, Rafa,” Olivia laughed again. However, as his mouth moved further in, her mirth was quickly exchanged for pleasured sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	2. A Chaotic Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Sonny to leave home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pleased to have gotten such a kind reception in a new fandom. It's much appreciated.
> 
> My thanks to all the readers who left comments. A special thanks to Muse for her tome on chapter one. A shout out too, for Abbeyjewel and WaywardW who were so lovely as to amble over here with me for this ramble. <3<3<3 you folks!
> 
> All you thoughtful kudoers also have my gratitude.

Sonny’s finger hovered over the “return” key.

Two weeks left in the quarter before finals and he was having to quit. It didn’t lessen his upset that he’d taken most of the classes already at least once. This was his third time through intro to criminal justice. Not because he’d failed. Quite the opposite: he was always top in his classes. But without a special dispensation, as an Omega, he’d never been able to take more than community college courses.

And now he’d with his defective status uncovered and had his rights revoked there’d be no school at all for him in the future.

He hit the “confirm withdrawal” button with a soft curse and shut the computer down. Pushing up from his desk he looked around the basement that had largely been his world since he was a teenager and had failed to present with his first heat.

He shuffled past his home gym equipment over to the wall where he worked out all his amateur sleuthings. Right now it was covered with maps, and articles, pictures he’d screenshot and printed from online interviews about a murderer loose in the city, recently dubbed the “blood angel” killer.

His O-ma had never approved of his fascination with crime, feeling it an unseemly interest for an Omega. So it would only cause her more stress if he left it for her to deal with. And with all their recent events this was the last thing she needed. Sonny sighed as he pulled up a small waste basket and he began feeding his research into it as he unpinned each paper and crumpled it up.

The last wadded up printout had just landed in the bin when he heard her coming down the stairs.

“Do you need any help packing, Dominick?” She peered at him with worried, red-rimmed eyes.

“There’s nothing to pack, Ma, I told you that a dozen times already. I can’t own anything! Anything I try to take with me they’ll just confiscate in processing.”

His mother’s face crumpled at this and she burst into tears. Sonny felt sick. He hadn’t meant to shout, but the reality of his situation had hit him hard in the last twenty-four hours. And it was only out of respect to his recently departed Alpha father that the neighborhood Omega enforcers hadn’t seized and hauled him away already.

“Come on, Mama, don’t cry…” He wrapped his arms around her, fighting his own tears. In his embrace his mother only began crying harder.

“Oh, God, Sonny. My baby boy! I can’t believe I’m losing you too!”

“Everything okay down here?” Teresa, the second oldest and only Alpha among the Carisi offspring called out as she trooped down the stairs.

“Sonny, what did you say to make O-ma cry?!” She frowned at him like this was all his fault.

In a way, he supposed it was. If only his body had done what it was supposed to, he would have been mated and married off to some Italian Alpha long ago, saving his family from years of strain and grief. It was awful that it had to be his father’s funeral that revealed him. Now his mother was dealing with this mess on top of the loss of her bond.

“Teresa, please don’t get after him. We only have our boy for a few more minutes!” Mama Carisi sobbed.

Teresa moved over and wrapped her arms around both of them in an attempt to comfort. The strength of his family’s unhappy scents was so potent it made Sonny dizzy.

“Oh, my god, you guys…” Bella made her way carefully down the stairs, one hand on the rail, the other covering her nose. Belly round with pup, her Alpha, Tommy, had brought her over so she could say her farewells.

Already overwhelmed by pregnancy hormones and the recent loss of their pack’s Alpha patriarch, Bella burst into sobs at the swirl of distressed scents. At the sight of his pregnant little sister, the tears Sonny swore he wouldn’t shed filled his eyes, spurred by the reminder of his own failed biology but even more so by the fact he’d never get to meet his newest niece.

She waddled over and joined the group hug. Wrapping her arms around Sonny’s neck she whispered brokenly into his ear, “you could still run, Son…”

“They’re here!” Gina, the oldest, yelled from upstairs where she’d been watching the street from the front room window all morning, shattering Bella’s fantasy of flight.

Not that Sonny would have ever considered running now. Allowing the Omega patrol to collect him was the only way to minimize the charges his family faced for not surrendering him to the pet corps years earlier.

The rap on the front door was stern enough it could be heard in the basement. Sonny wanted to cling to his family and wail but he’d determined from the moment he’d been revealed he was going to be strong.

“All right,” He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and pulled himself from the arms that surrounded him. He made the sign of the cross and muttered, “let’s get this show on the road.”

His resolve lasted until he reached the top of the stairs following Teresa. At the sight of Gina approaching, two stern Alpha Omega Control officers trailing behind her, their authoritative aroma trespassing into his family’s home Sonny’s legs buckled.

Teresa turned to grab him and beta Gina rushed forward to help. Gina threw her arms around Sonny to hug him, as Teresa shifted to aid baby-heavy Bella in supporting their hysterical mother.

“My boy!” Mother Carisi wailed. “Please, don’t take my son!”

“Mama, please,” Sonny wasn’t sure just what he was pleading for.

“We’re sorry, Omega Carisi, but we have to take him. Please don’t complicate your case further by resisting.”

“She’s not resisting, she’s losing her pup!” Teresa shouted, Alpha fierce in her voice at having her pack’s home territory breached by outsiders.

Dazed, crying, and oddly numb, Sonny was lost in a haze of scents and grasping hands. Dragged away from the clinging arms of his pack, his ears rang with the chorus of “love you’s” and promises for prayers as he was thrust over the threshold of his family home and out into the daylight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, the "blood angel" killer is a serial murderer in Malevolent_muse's "Rewoven Fealty" story.
> 
> Sorry this chapter was so short. Longer ones will be forthcoming.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Late Morning Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't good for Sonny at the Pet Center. Or for any Omega there, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dear commenters for your enthusiasm!
> 
> And all you kudoers too. Your generosity and encouragement is much appreciated.

Sonny stared at the blue sky. Its bright color seemed a cruel facade given the storms inside him.

Forehead pressed against the bars separating him from the scratched plexiglass window of his quarantine cell, the cool steel did nothing to ease the pounding at his temples.

Tucked away for so long in his family home, the facility’s thick scent of countless despairing Omegas, aggressive Alphas, and apathetic Betas left him with a perpetual headache. His throat ached too, red and welted from the correction-collar fixed around his throat. The thin blanket of his bunk under his bare ass prickled, and he didn’t want to admit how much he missed the nest of his bed at home.

He rubbed tear-tired eyes, growling quietly as they began to well again.

The door to the cell creaked open behind him. Sonny turned to see Rainbow, one of his two cellmates pushed back into their cell, stumbling. Then heavy steel slammed closed again. His other celly, Jasper rolled over on his single side bunk and sat up at Rainbow’s entrance.

Seeing Rainbow’s state, Jasper pulled the thin, stained case off his pillow and ran it under the tap of the cell’s steel sink. With his fingers docked down to the first knuckle it took a little time to do this. Once he’d managed it, however, silently Jasper moved over to where Rainbow stood shivering in the center of their room.

Pink hair grown out to show dark roots, Rainbow’s k-popesque dancer-like body was covered with multi-colored tattoos his last owner had inked onto his skin over the years. Head down, arms crossed over his chest, the twenty one year-old stayed still, only shifting his stance to allow Jasper better access, as the older pet carefully wiped away the rivulets of pink-tinged cum that streamed from his freshly fucked ass down his lean thighs.

Since he’d arrived at the Staten Island Pet Center, Rainbow had been pulled out to be raped by their Alpha keepers at least 3 times a day.

It was mean of him, but Sonny stayed where he sat and turned back to his sky-gazing: the intimacy of the moment between the two used pets made him too uncomfortable to keep watching. And it wasn’t like he could do anything to fix Rainbow's plight.

It was his yelling at their handlers to stop abusing Rainbow, in fact, that had put him in the collar to start with. His fingers grazed his collar and Sonny tensed at the light warning-buzz it gave at the contact. But as much as he hated being rendered quiet, at least he hadn’t faced Jasper’s fate.

 _Yet_ , his mind unhelpfully supplied.

Sonny shivered. Terror took seed and bloomed in his gut wondering what was going to become of him. His ten-day quarantine incarceration, just the first step in his new life as an Omega pet, had already proven to hold far more horror than he’d ever imagined.

Only a year younger than him, Jasper’s back held more scars than skin and his last Alpha owner had “de-barked” him after growing tired of hearing him scream during beatings. 

There was the sound of shuffling behind him. He turned and saw Rainbow now laid on Jasper’s bunk, Jasper curled up behind him, petting his head.

Rainbow's dark, almond-shaped eyes looked up and regarded him.

“The Alpha that just knotted me said your new owner was coming today to take you out of here, Carisi.” There was an unmistakable note of envy in the tattooed pet's soft voice. “Said that was the only reason they hadn’t fucked you yet: you were already claimed.

“Mentioned it was an Alpha female. She must be someone with some pull to keep these knotheads out of that virgin hole of yours.”

“Female, huh?” Sonny whispered, having quickly learned the decibel level that set his collar off. He was surprised and relieved to hear it wasn’t a male Alpha claiming him. “Lucky days for me, I guess. That saves my ass again then, huh?”

He realized how insensitive this was, given what Rainbow had just endured but the other Omega just looked at him curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, female is better, right?” Sonny didn’t understand Rainbow’s confused expression. “She can’t fuck me without a dick and she’ll be nicer than a guy would, for sure.”

The two Omegas tangled together in the lower bunk across from him stared at him incredulously.

“Sweet summer child, you don’t know anything about the world yet, do you?” Rainbow’s normally angelic-looking face was twisted up in disgust. “You know Jasper’s last Alpha was a female, right?

“And trust me, Honey, you can be fucked with all kinds of things that aren’t cock.”

Sonny was too stunned by Rainbow’s words to respond. Not that there was anything he could say.

Jasper, looking baleful, just shook his head and turned away to face the wall, setting his criss-crossed back to him. Rainbow followed, trading to take the big spoon position.

There wasn’t too much time for Sonny to dwell on this new perspective or on how badly he’d just seemed to fuck up, however, because there was a buzz and the heavy cell doors clanged open again.

A huge, mean-looking Alpha handler filled the doorway. From the smell of him, he was the one that had just finished flushing Rainbow’s guts with jizz.

“Front and center, 24601,” the Alpha growled at him.

That was his intake number. Sonny wasn't even conscious of his hesitation until the handler shouted, “I said, off the bunk, bitch, now! Your new owner’s here.”

As soon as he was out of the cell, Sonny was pushed roughly into a wall.

“Hold still!” There was the pinch of cold metal around his wrists and as cuffs were snapped shut.

“Is that really necessary?” he mumbled.

“Shut up!”

Pinned behind his back, his arms were painfully gripped and he was shoved, stumbling, forward.

“Shit, even with that collar on you can’t keep fucking quiet. You should have had an Alpha show you years ago just what your holes are for. I can tell you now, talking ain’t one of them.”

Steered down dim hallways filled with holding cells, with each staggered step Sonny was aware of just how vulnerable he was.

Stripped naked the moment he’d arrived at the center and kept that way, his cheeks burned with humiliation.

Every keeper they passed was only too happy to offer unsolicited comments on his body. With each wolf-whistle, cat-call, and crude remark his determination to stay strong eroded. It wasn’t too long before all the degradation had him fighting tears.

“Man, whoever got this one, better get him cock-docked,” one keeper laughed, stopping Sonny and his handler in the middle of the hallway. He reached out and gave his soft penis a mean squeeze and twisted it. Sonny yelled in pain only to be shocked by his collar.

Both Alphas laughed at that.

“I mean, look at that monstrosity, it’s hideous! A good Omega shouldn’t be more than three inches hard. He’s gotta be at least a good inch more than that soft. Disgusting.”

Sonny yelled again when thick fingers released his penis only to clamp onto his testicles with a crushing grip. “At least his balls are small and tight.” The fist around his sac closed. “I’d still have him neutered though when they fix his dick. Think it makes ‘em look nicer.”

“Helps ‘em keep their focus on your cock and not theirs too!” the other Alpha laughed.

The pain of his balls’ compression doubled him over and Sonny coughed with the nausea that filled his belly. When he tried to squirm away, there was a loud “crack!” as a hard blow landed on his bare ass. His neck stung fiercely from the shocks given to his involuntary cries.

“Fucking hold still, you dumb bitch!” A huge hand gripped his own where they were cuffed and bent him further over. “Look at that. You’re much prettier when you’re presenting.”

There was a laugh beside him. “Yeah, better get used to that pose, Omega.”

A thick finger prodded his dry asshole. Shaking his head in protest, Sonny bit his lip until it bled. The image of Rainbow standing in the center of their cell leaking cum returned to him and he suddenly wished he’d helped Jasper comfort him.

“Damn, he really is defective! His fucking little slickbags clearly don’t work. Most pets at least get wet when you discipline ‘em.”

Unable to hold back any longer, Sonny quietly sobbed at the burn of slickless penetration. Horrified, at the shove of a fat thumb an inch into his previously untouched hole, the sudden urge to shit hit him.

Despite his terror, he choked in relief when his balls were finally released. Unfortunately, the same cruel fingers immediately twisted into his hair, stinging his scalp with their pull. Drool dangled from his gasping mouth.

“His top hole looks plenty wet though huh?”

“Yeah. And now that I think about it, I don’t remember being told his mouth was off limits.”

Sonny sobbed openly now; huge ugly gasps that wracked his whole body. He begged to be shown mercy as loudly as his collar allowed.

“What do you say, Bitch. How about giving me a little kiss. On my dick.”

Fresh cries shuddered him when a fat Alpha cockhead twice the width of his own waggled in front of his face. Knowing it would soon be shoved between his lips, he found himself ridiculously thinking about his first and only kiss, when he was fourteen with a neighborhood beta girl.

“Hey!” There was a loud shout from down the hall. “What the fuck, guys?”

Another Alpha worker strode toward them. “Lopez, Matthews, what the hell are you guys doing, playing around?! Matthews, didn’t you get it out of your system with that little 27101 tattooed bitch?

“It’s time for you two clowns, knock off this roughhousing. And, Matthews… I send you on a simple errand. 24601’s new owner is waiting in Sutton’s office for his exit exam. Sutton’s already running behind. Not to mention 24601’s Alpha probably ain’t gonna be happy to see her new pet all scuffed and weepy looking.”

“Fix this!”

Tucked back into khaki’s, when Lopez’s terrifying Alpha cockhead disappeared from his vision Sonny went so weak with relief his knees gave out.

“Goddammit!” The newest Alpha shouted. “Give ‘em here!” He grabbed an arm and angrily hoisted him back up onto numb legs. He half carried, half-shoved Sonny down the hall toward the vet’s office leaving his tormentors behind.

“Want something done right around here, I have to fucking do it myself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Entering Uncharted Territories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Sonny out of the center isn't as easy as Olivia expected.

Olivia Benson was no fan of the industrialized Omega/pet industry. Adoption centers were often worse than prisons, abuse rampant. And from what she’d seen so far the SI Pet Center senior branch, which dealt with “older pets”, those over twenty, when the supposed bloom was off the rose of Omega youth, sadly, was no different.

While her sway with her point person at intake helped her secure Dominick Carisi Jr. without competition, unfortunately, it hadn’t gone so far as to get him out of quarantine early.

From what she’d learned about Carisi’s case already via her background check, it seemed like he’d actually had a loving family. So, as someone who’d apparently been pretty thoroughly sheltered, she hoped the ten days he’d endured here hadn’t been too hard on him.

She glanced down at his pet file again, offered to her by the facility’s senior vet, Faith Sutton. She’d been given it to peruse while Sutton stepped out to field a few calls until Carisi was delivered.

Waiting for her new Omega, Olivia scanned his pictures once more. There was no denying the teasing tension she felt in her low belly studying his photos. She only hoped he smelled as bright and attractive as he looked.

The creak of the door drew her attention. Her heart fell and her blood burned seeing Carisi ushered into the exam room. So unlike the self-possessed expression in his pictures, his head hung low, his shoulders slumped. His bangs were wet, face shiny from a recent washing. Whoever did it, however, hadn’t managed to scrub away the telltale signs Carisi had been crying.

Hard, from the looks of it.

Naked, his hands were bound behind his back. A growl rose unbidden in Olivia’s throat seeing the correction-collar around his neck and the damage done to tender skin. More than these things though, his scent was awful with distress. She was on her feet in an instant, his folder dropped into the chair behind her.

“What’s this?!” she demanded of the uncomfortable looking keeper. “He’s a pet, not a prisoner.” Though she knew in reality at the moment Carisi was both. “Get those cuffs off him. And that collar too! How long has he been in that?”

“Are you sure, Ma’am? He’s a handful. Might be safer to keep him trussed up until you get him home. As for the collar, I have no idea. I just deliver them. I heard he was super mouthy though.”

Olivia strode over. “Mouthy or not, regs say a pet shouldn’t be left in correction like that for more than an hour.”

Carisi’s handler was so taken aback by both her fury and her knowledge of pet code; he didn’t even try to stop her when she began unbuckling the collar herself. As she lifted it off, up close, she saw the injury done to Carisi’s neck was even worse than she thought. She hissed in sympathy for how much it must hurt.

“I want the names of the personnel in charge of tending him. There’s no way proper protocols were followed here. He looks like he’s been living in this thing.”

When the collar left his throat, Carisi glanced up just long enough to make eye contact before quickly dropping his head again.

“Thank you… Miss… Er, Alpha.”

His voice was rough from the collar, or crying, or both. But even as quietly miserable as he sounded Olivia’s mouth quirked, fighting her smile at the Staten Island drawl so overtly audible in those three little words.

Barba was going to go crazy hearing that accent.

“Alpha’s fine for now,” she offered. “Tell me... If you get those cuffs off, are you going to be good?”

Though she didn’t relish having Carisi call her Alpha yet, or talking to him like he was a child, she knew there were expectations for how a pet owner should act and until she had him out of here, it was wisest to go with the flow. For now.

Carisi started to make a face at her question but then quickly schooled himself. There was a nod and a soft, sober, “yes, Alpha.”

Olivia regarded his handler darkly. “You heard him. My pet is going to behave.” She put emphasis on the “my” staking her alphic claim on him. The keeper didn’t look happy but he was a weaker Alpha and responded to the vigor of her energy. He took the cuffs off and stepped away.

As soon as he was freed, Carisi rubbed his wrists for only an instant before cupping his hands in front of what, Olivia had already noted, was a sizable cock for an Omega male and, unusually, still hooded with its foreskin intact.

“Ah, good. He’s finally here.”

Name and the title of “Veterinarian” embroidered in blue on her white medical jacket, Faith Sutton pushed into the room, clipboard in hand. She carried with her the neutral vanilla scent of a beta. Regardless of her dynamic, she dismissed the Alpha handler with a rather imperious wave.

He promptly fled before Olivia could demand his co-workers details again. This didn’t faze her at all, however: follow-up was something she excelled at.

“Getting acquainted already?” Sutton murmured, eyeing the collar in Olivia’s hand. “Good. Good.

“Well, let’s get through this physical and go through the mod-list. Get you squared away and ready to take ownership. Shall we?”

She tapped Carisi on the hip. “Stand up straight, 24601, so your new owner can get a good look at you. Hands at your side,” she added a moment later.

Carisi frowned but complied and Sutton’s brows rose at the revelation of his cock. She smirked at Olivia. “If you were a man, I'd expect you'd want his penis docked. But I suppose as a female Alpha, his unnatural size for an Omega is part of why you’re getting him?”

Poor Carisi looked mortified. His pale cheeks were bright red now and his blush dripped all the way to the top of tight pectorals.

Olivia chose not to respond. Sutton’s comments were short sighted: plenty of men liked to be fucked too. And whether or not she found her new pet’s anatomical anomaly enticing was none of her business.

The vet took her silence in stride. Sutton pressed her fingers to Carisi's flushed neck. He winced and hissed at the touch. “Looks like he spent some time in that correction collar.”

Unheeding of his discomfort she glanced down at her papers. “Do you want him de-barked? Might save yourself some trouble.”

“No.” Olivia stretched out her hand in petition for the clipboard. “May I see that mod-list?”

Sutton’s head bobbed in surprise but she recovered quickly and passed the list over. Olivia scanned it while trying not to let her disgust show. There was a long list of possible modifications a new owner could make to her pet in addition to the two Sutton had offered already.

It was customary at the outset for a new pet owner to make some alteration to signify their claim. From finger docking to the removal of full limbs, castration, teeth pulling, branding… The mod-sheet read like a treatise on medieval torture. Finally her eyes found what she was looking for.

“This one.”

Sutton took her clipboard back and looked at what she’d indicated.

“That’s it?”

“Well, I’m eager to get him out of here. And I can still go forward with any of these others later.” Olivia’s keen eyes caught the barest shudder from Carisi when she said this.

“All right. If that’s your decision.” Sutton looked genuinely disappointed.

“It is.”

“Well then, let’s get this exam out of the way so you can get your pet home and start enjoying him.”

“He was examined on intake,” Sutton put a blood pressure cuff on Carisi’s arm to run some vitals. “Eyes, hearing, basic function of limbs all checked out.” She paused to do a pulse count. “He’s high again today, but not unusually so given the stress of this environment.”

She had Carisi stick out his tongue. “Do you want to check his teeth?” When Olivia declined Sutton peered into his open mouth. “Nothing looks newly damaged.”

“Does that happen often?” Olivia couldn’t keep the accusation from her tone. “Damage?”

Sutton looked up and her eyes narrowed slightly as though she was really seeing her for the first time. In an instant, a silent agreement passed between the two women that each found the other disagreeable.

“I’ll prescribe a topical anesthetic/antiseptic salve for his neck,” Sutton said, ignoring Olivia’s question. “There’s one more test we need... Then we’ll do the mod you asked for and get you on your merry way.”

Olivia’s eyes widened almost as large as Carisi’s when Sutton stepped away to grab the handles of a machine laden trolley and wheeled it back to where they stood.

“Bend over, 24601, chest on the exam table. Feet shoulder width apart.”

“What’s this for?” Olivia asked before Sutton could reprimand Carisi for his hesitation. His anxious expression mirrored her inquiry.

“Well, we did all the blood work to double check his defective status earlier. Low “o” levels and negligible bonding hormones indicate the correct determination has been made. But we always do an internal ultrasound too, to make sure there’s no cancer, etc. And we use the wand to check receptiveness and sensitivity. Prostate function in male pets too.

Sutton went to a drawer and pulled out a tube of lubricating jelly and gathered some paper towels and latex gloves.

“Why aren’t you in position yet?”

“I don’t want…” Seeing Sutton’s stern expression, Carisi let his protest fall off. He glanced at Olivia. Cheek’s flushed with fresh humiliation he offered a quiet beg for her help. “Please?”

It tore at her Alpha protectiveness to hear the fear in his voice. “Is this really necessary?” She asked, unhappily watching Sutton turn on the machine and lube the wand.

“Oh, absolutely. I can’t sign his release form otherwise,” Sutton said cheerily. “And he can’t leave with you unless I do.” There was no mistaking the sadistic flicker in her eyes before she turned her attention back to Carisi.

“Once you're situated I’m going to need you to reach back with your hands and spread your cheeks for me. And keep them there.” She added as though talking to a child, “You have to hold your bottom open for me even if it’s uncomfortable.”

“There’s no way you can fudge on his form?” Olivia made one last attempt, knowing what Sutton’s answer would be already. “What if I promise to have him checked out later to ensure he’s healthy after he’s settled at home.”

“My, but you are into playing it loose for someone in your position, Alpha Benson. Or should I say, Captain?” Sutton tipped her head and grinned. “Yes. I read your application.”

“No. I prefer to go by the books whenever it’s possible. I would have done this already when he was first brought in. It’s usually part of intake. But there was a note on his paperwork not to do anything penetrative until you were present.”

“But if you find now you’re too uncomfortable watching you can always step outside until I’ve finished.”

There was no way she was leaving Carisi unattended. Sutton was enjoying the power of her position as vet too much. Olivia shot Carisi an apologetic look. He looked rightfully unhappy but nodded. Mouth pressed in a tight line, he huffed a deep sigh through his nose and positioned himself as he’d been ordered. Every line of his body as well as his scent screamed tension.

Sutton took on a smug smile as she rubbed a lubed, latexed finger over Carisi’s exposed asshole.

“Such a sweet little bud your boy has,” Sutton sighed. “I can see why you’d be so possessive. Wanted to save it for yourself.”

Before Olivia could call the vet on her completely unprofessional comment Sutton set the tapered tip of the wand to Carisi’s pucker and pushed.

At the contact Carisi’s head shook from side to side. “No… no… no… Please… Stop…”

Sutton frowned at his quiet protests. “Hush, 24601! I’m sure you’ll find that you actually like this a lot in a minute.”

Forehead pressed to the examining table, eyes closed and teeth clenched, Carisi grunted as the ultrasound entered him.

“Push out like you’re making a potty,” Sutton coached in her sing-song voice again. It set Olivia’s teeth on edge. Based on Carisi’s grimace he felt similarly.

“I’m not a child,” he growled.

“No, you’re a pet!” Sutton snapped as she pushed in deeper making him hiss.

Olivia stepped up beside him and set a hand gently on his shoulder. “Hang in there,” she said in a voice she hoped was soothing. Tears leaked from Carisi’s closed eyes.

“Please don’t,” He choked and turned his head away from her.

Olivia immediately withdrew her hand, guilty at the relief she felt knowing that, in the end, by pulling away, her touch wouldn’t be so associated with Carisi’s assault. Because that’s what this was.

“Oh… Your new boy is tight.”

Olivia couldn’t stifle the growl at Sutton’s near-giggle.

Carisi puffed breaths like a bull as she pulsed the wand in and out of his hole working it further into him. Below his bent waist his cock twitched and began to fill. His rousing state didn’t go unnoticed by either woman.

“Nice sensitivity too. Your pet has the potential of a real anal whore.”

“What?!” Olivia was incensed, “That’s entirely out of line…”

“Shhhhhh…” Sutton shushed her. “Looking,” she said with a thrust that had Carisi gasping in pain.

Sutton’s eyes were on the screen now but it was clear to Olivia the woman was doing this just to torment her and Carisi both. She realized too she needed to dial her outrage back as long as the vet had him impaled, or she could hurt him even worse than she was.

There was no way, however, once they were out of here she wasn’t having this whole outfit investigated. Sutton specifically. She gritted her teeth to say silent and reminded herself the whole point was to get Carisi home.

“Everything seems good… Oh… What a surprise!” The vet looked genuinely shocked. “His breeding barrier is still intact. As you probably know, this ruptures with the first heat. It’s existence here still more than proves your Omega’s defective nature. But usually, by this age, it’s been long-ruptured anyway by Alpha activity.”

“I haven’t ever had anything in my ass,” Carisi muttered between his own clenched teeth, his face hot with both simulation and humiliation. “Or at least not… before today…”

His words were cut off and his eyes rolled back into his head at an aggressive shove of the wand.

“Quiet, 24601!” Sutton chided. She turned to Olivia and asked with false-sweetness, “Are you really sure you don’t want him de-barked? He’s awfully back-talky. Honestly, I don’t begrudge those keepers using that collar so thoroughly.”

The vet pulsed the wand more vigorously now, clearly not looking at Carisi’s insides any longer, just using it to fuck him. Olivia wanted to order her to stop but without Sutton’s signature she couldn’t leave with him. And there was no way at all now she was going home without him.

Precum drooled is steady spurts from the tip of Carisi’s dick and had already pooled in a decent sized puddle on the floor between his spread feet. Olivia watched, both horrified and fascinated. Sutton had teased a light pleasure scent from him that called to her Alpha above Carisi’s other conflicted signatures.

“Oh, your pet’s pent up.” Sutton had noticed the puddle too and sped up her rhythm. “He’ll feel so much better once he’s expressed. It will make him calmer as well.”

Carisi panted open-mouthed, his rapid breaths punctuated by little intermittent moans. The Alpha in Olivia hated that she wasn’t the first to wring these from his pretty gasping lips.

Clearly Carisi was fighting his impending climax, not wanting to come in front of two strangers.

“Please, stop…” his words only confirmed Olivia’s suspicions. “No… please… I don’t… I don’t want this…” His hands let go of his ass cheeks and he gripped the edge of the examination table hard enough his knuckles went white.

Sutton tutted reprimandingly at him breaking position and set a hand on the small of his back to keep him from further rebelling. “Honestly, I don’t understand why you’re whining so much. This is good for you.”

“Just a bit more,” she said as Carisi sobbed.

The sound pulled from him next was guttural. His cock spasmed and erupted, hips juddering so that for a few seconds he fucked himself viciously on the wand.

“There you go!” Sutton pulled the wand out of him roughly while his cock still spat. She gave his bottom a pat. “Good boy. All done. Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

The finger shaped bruises filling on his asscheeks where Carisi’s hands had dropped from holding himself open said otherwise. He left off gripping the edge of the table, pulled his arms around, and folded them over his head. His broad shoulders shook with his silent crying.

Sutton snapped off her gloves and dropped a wad of paper towels next to his arm-sheltered head.

“Go on and clean yourself up.” Sutton gave Olivia a dark look that declared herself the temporary victor in the room. “You can help him if you want, while I get the equipment for his modification.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may recognize Dr. Faith Sutton from the 2007 episode of SVU entitled "Harm". She was a psychiatrist there who employed torturous means to interrogate people and was charged for her methods causing a man to have a heart attack and die. 
> 
> It seemed an easy enough leap to make. :D
> 
> https://lawandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Faith_Sutton
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Oh Captain, My Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the SIPC Sonny gets to his first sense of his new Alpha. And her first Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to all my commenters and kudo-ers you bring such great energy to this fic. 
> 
> And, IantoLives, I am sooo happy to see you show up in my kudos here, my lovely reader! And, Queen of Hearts, thank you for the comment! I'm so happy to see these wonderful familiar faces (pennames) popping up. <3
> 
> A special thanks to the Muse for your encyclopedic comments and for all the inspiration you provide.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading Sonny's introduction to his new pack!

Stepping outside the SIPC at last, Sonny couldn’t remember ever being as grateful in his life for city air. He pulled it into his lungs in deep gulps hoping it would clear his pounding headache.

Cool spring breezes seeped through the light cotton scrub-like outfit he wore. The wind’s caress made him feel the littlest bit less dingy. He’d gotten the light-gray top and pants along with a pair of rubber soled slippers from his new Alpha after his “examination.”

However glad as he was to be away from Sutton, the deep lingering ache in his ass reminded him what she’d done with every step. And despite how he’d tried to clean himself up, he still felt greasy, slick and wet, between his cheeks.

Rainbow, it turned out, had been incredibly and unfortunately right: getting fucked wasn’t contingent on the fucker having a cock.

Sonny hunched his shoulders and shivered.

“I have a sweatshirt and blanket for you in the car.”

He glanced up but only for a second, still too humiliated by what Alpha Benson had witnessed to meet her gaze.

As though branded by her touch, on his shoulder, under his shirt, he was still conscious of the place where her hand had earlier so briefly rested. More than this though, he now wore a visible mark of her ownership: his gauze wrapped neck sported a soft, black leather collar. At the moment this was attached to a matching lead held loosely in her slender fingers.

“I don’t need those really, I’m fine. Thank you,” he answered numbly, following her out into the parking lot. Then he caught himself and added, “Alpha.”

Dark eyes studied him intently. “Don’t be a fool. You’re shivering.”

Her words were firm but said without malice. Sonny stayed silent, not about to tell her his tremors had nothing to do with the chill.

“And you really don’t have to call me Alpha.”

That caught his attention and it confused him. “What should I call you then?” _Master, Mistress, Ma’am_ flashed through his mind but he couldn’t bring himself to say any of these out loud.

They stopped alongside a smoke-gray sedan. Sonny blinked when the trunk popped open and inside was an assortment of gear marked with the NYPD logo. The sight brought a bit of the women’s earlier conversation back to him.

“Sutton said you were a Captain...”

There was an acknowledging hum as a dark blue hoodie with bold gold lettering on the back was pulled out and handed to him. Sonny smiled bitterly: under different circumstances, donning such a garment would have been a wildest dream come true for him.

“Caught that did you? Yes. NYPD as you can probably guess.” The woman, who now held his leash in her hands, and his life, regarded him.

“Oh... I just realized in all that mess we haven’t really had a proper introduction yet.” She nodded at him to put the hoodie on. “I’m Olivia Benson, but…” she gave a soft chuckle. “I am called ‘Captain’ far more these days than my name.

“You can call me that too, if you like. Give you a chance to ease into ‘Alpha.’”

“Uh, okay, Captain,” Sonny said, trying it on and finding it indeed felt far less uncomfortable than Alpha. And it was certainly preferable to Master.

He slipped into the hoodie only to realize how much the fabric held of her scent. He had to admit, it was nice. Earthy, with hints of floral and spice. He’d gotten a heady burst of it minutes ago donning the clothes she’d pulled out of her bag for him, but caught in the hoodie’s heavier cloth the natural Alpha perfume of her was much stronger.

“And what should I call you?”

Sonny shrugged, thinking of his old cellmate Rainbow’s apt but unfortunate appellation.

“Whatever you want, I guess. That’s your prerogative now, Captain. Right?” He didn’t realize until she frowned how sassy he probably sounded. He was going to need to work on that before he really got himself in trouble.

Despite her solemn expression she didn’t seem too put off by what he said, however, and instead of berate, she offered,“Your papers said your birth-name is Dominick. Dominick Carisi Jr?”

Hearing his formal title fall from Olivia’s lips startled him.

“I was named after my father. Dominick was his name.” He dropped his eyes, suddenly missing his A-pa terribly.

“Most guys where I’m from don’t pass their names along to Omega sons. Not that my family ever used Dominick much.” It was his turn to chuckle. “Unless I was in trouble. Otherwise folks generally call me Sonny.”

He chanced a look up sure he’d just talked too much. He was surprised to be met with a small but warm smile.

“Sonny it is then.”

Olivia closed the trunk and opened the sedan’s back door, ushering him in. “Sorry, Sonny, but you’re going to have to ride in the back. There’s a blanket in there waiting for you, if you want it.”

Tired and a little dizzy, Sonny ducked in and sat down without complaint. His last ride had been stuffed in a kennel box in the back of an Omega enforcement vehicle, so this was an upgrade.

He couldn’t help but cringe remembering how he’d responded to that. Panicking five minutes in, he’d started bawling, alternating for the rest of the ride between demanding and begging for them to take him back home.

He was about to slide further into the car when a hand’s grip, high up on his leash suddenly stopped him. He tensed automatically. Soft, cool fingers traced the shell of his ear.

“How’s it feeling?”

Despite the fact she’d ordered it, there was genuine concern in her voice. And Sonny knew he’d gotten off as lightly as possible, compared to what she could have chosen to have done to him.

His own hand lifted to touch the tiny, dark-blue, “O” design stud that had been punched through the cartilage at the top of his ear. Like a cattle tag, he thought darkly.

Getting it had hurt like hell but had offered the benefit of at least taking his mind off the whole ultrasound thing: distracting him with a brighter ache. The pain had dulled but Olivia’s touch set it throbbing again.

“I’ll live, Captain.”

Her look said she didn’t quite believe him but she refrained from calling him on it. Instead she just said, “Good” and unclipped the leash.

“We’ll keep an eye on it for the next few days. Make sure you don’t get any infection.” She closed the car door. Sonny jumped when she hit a button on her keychain and the back doors’ bolts slipped, locking him in.

Messy ass crack, borrowed clothes, leash and collar, the pop of the door locks was yet another reminder of how drastically his once quiet life had been altered.

* * *

The ride from Staten Island to Manhattan was quiet. Olivia asked a few questions but there wasn’t a lot of discussion.

Sonny spent the first half of the ride torn between awe at his surroundings, seeing the cityscape for the first time in years, and the growing anxiety he felt knowing each traveled mile took him farther away from his family.

In addition to drinking in all the scenery he also used the time to study his new Alpha. Observing her from the vantage point of the back seat without any distractions. Looking at her he supposed he should count himself lucky.

Though considerably older than him, Olivia Benton was decidedly an attractive woman. He couldn’t be sure of her ethnicity but, despite her last name, with her black eyes, thick dark hair, and strong features, she looked close enough to Italian that, under different circumstances, his mother might have been pleased for him.

Her clothes were crisp and spoke of their owner’s careful nature. Despite the layer of blazer and the loose legs of her slacks, enough curves were still present to stir appreciation.

She took a few calls while driving and Sonny couldn’t help but listen to what were obviously work related conversations. With his interest in criminal science he found even the most banal of them fascinating. They also gave him a chance to see how his new Alpha operated.

Calm, strong, patient, but straightforward too, the fact that she dealt with the folks on the other end of the line the same way she had him, so far, made him slightly hopeful.

And then there was the scent of her, free from the anger and frustration that swirled at the pet center. Wearing the clothes she’d provided and enclosed in the small confines of the car, surrounded, Sonny decided her calmer signature soothed instead of suffocated.

It was so different from the pack scent he was accustomed to but he thought he could easily get used to it. Not that he had any choice in the matter now.

With the traffic their trip took a while. Wrung out from all the events of the day and the over-stimulation of ten days at the SI Pet Center, despite his terrible apprehension, the car’s quieter environment and being wrapped in Olivia’s content Alpha pheromones soon had him struggling to keep his eyes open.

His best intentions to stay awake so he could keep observing thwarted by his exhaustion, he passed the last half of the ride asleep, softly snoring, nose buried in the provided blanket he’d gathered up and held clutched protectively to his chest.

* * *

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.”

Sonny jolted awake to the sight of Olivia standing in the open car door smiling down on him.

“We’re home.”

The word “home” had never sounded so foreign. He glanced down and heat rushed into his cheeks when he realized he clutched the blanket he earlier declined. He went to fold it and set it aside.

“Why don’t you go ahead and bring it with you?”

Rubbing sleepy eyes Sonny nodded. As he went to get out of the car Olivia stopped him with a click of her tongue and held out the leash. Sonny stilled. Gaze averted, he turned his head to give her access to his collar.

This being a pet was going to take a lot of getting used to.

Outside the car he took a quick glance up at the building that would now be his home. Beyond this, he kept his head down as he was led inside and up to his Alpha’s apartment.

At the jingle of keys in the lock a terrible apprehension stirred in his stomach. Then the dark wood door swung inward opening into what would be his new world.

Stepping over the threshold he was immediately wrapped in Olivia’s Alpha scent mixed with something else he couldn’t identify. It was pleasant.

A cursory sweep of the apartment’s large combined front room/dining room revealed a decor far from the casual clutter of his parents’ house with all their tchotchkes. Though not uncomfortable looking, it was spare. Modern. And much less feminine than he expected.

“I’m home! Barba?!”

Sonny’s head popped up in shock at Olivia’s hail. His eyes grew wide when a man emerged from, given the spotless white chef’s apron he wore, what must have been the kitchen.

Smaller than him and older, the guy's expression was cool, but his large, deep set eyes burned with a fierce intensity. He slipped out the apron and draped it over a chair. Dressed in sharp, dark-gray trousers and a crisp white dress shirt with a narrow striped tie loose at the neck, he looked readier for Wall Street than cooking. The only thing missing were shoes, his feet oddly bare.

“I was making you lunch, Liv.”

Olivia dropped the leash to meet him and Sonny was left standing in the entry. The sinking feeling in his stomach increased when Olivia leaned in and drug the bridge of her nose upwards along this “Barba’s” neck and across his jaw’s edge in an intimate scenting greeting. Olivia raised a hand and captured his chin, then her lips captured Barba’s in a tender kiss.

“That’s sweet, Rafa,” she sighed. “But there are some things going on at work I need to attend to, so I can’t stay.”

Barba took her hand and pressed a kiss to its back. “Yes. I figured as much. I was just finishing packing it up for you when you arrived.”

“Oh, you’re a peach.” Olivia smiled. “Now come meet our new addition. I’m going to need for you to settle him in while I’m gone.” She held Barba’s hand and led him over.

Less than two minutes into his Alpha’s home and Sonny had never felt so reduced. It was bad enough he stood there disheveled in his pet pj’s, clutching a borrowed blanket like a pup, but he realized, as his stunned brain put things together, that the nattily dressed Barba must be Olivia’s Omega mate.

As they drew closer he understood it was Barba’s Omega scent bonded with Olivia’s Alpha he’d puzzled over earlier.

He didn’t know why he’d made the assumption Benson was single and that he’d be a one owner pet, but he had. Realizing now he was going to have to play puppy to a viable Omega too, just increased his sudden, sharp sense of misery.

“So this Junior?”

Sonny was hard pressed not to growl: he’d always hated being called that. But his sore neck was a reminder of how much trouble a smart mouth could cause him and so he stayed quiet.

“Yes,” Olivia said brightly, answering for him. “But he prefers to be called Sonny.”

“Sonny, huh?”

The way Barba looked him over was dissecting: like he was taking him apart and analyzing every element of him.

Olivia rolled her eyes at this before warning, “Manners, Rafa.”

Barba did his own mini-eyeroll in response. “Fine.” He stepped over closer. “I’m Raphael Barba. You’ll call me Barba or ‘Sir.’ Understood.”

Sonny knew a lot of folks were more progressive these days but he was still shocked to hear an Omega in a mated pair had his own surname.

“I said, understood?”

At Barba’s irritated question Sonny realized he’d just been standing there, staring. “Uh, yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Barba’s expression was less than impressed, however.

“You should scent him, Rafa.”

Barba frowned at Olivia’s direction but closed the distance and leaned in. Tense, Sonny tipped his head, trying to show himself submissive, not wanting to cause friction so early into his new situation. Barba didn’t do a full scenting with contact, however, much to his relief.

“Yeah. Hard to get a good sense of him… Under all that institutional smell and stress.”

So close, Sonny got a good dose of Barba too, who didn’t smell particularly stress free either.

“What’s with the blanket?”

“I told him he could have it,” Olivia answered. “As you said, ‘stress.’ It was a rough morning.”

“You’re spoiling him already.”

Olivia grinned wryly and shook her head at this. Sonny felt a pang of panic when, after, she glanced at her wristwatch.

“Oh, damn. I need to get going.”

The idea of being abandoned with her Omega mate, who clearly was not too excited about his presence in their home sent his heart racing and he hoped he didn’t smell as fearful as he felt.

“Let me go get your lunch for you.” Barba strode off to the kitchen with a confident grace.

When he disappeared into the other room Olivia set a gentle hand on Sonny’s arm.

“Don’t let Rafa get to you, Sonny. He doesn’t always navigate change as well as he thinks he does.” She gave him a light squeeze. “His bark is actually far worse than his bite and underneath all his snark he has a good heart, I promise.”

She winked then. “Although it would probably be in your best interest to keep submissive to him for the moment. Rollover and show him your belly a bit at the start, you know.”

Sonny was still drinking all this information in when Barba reappeared with a snappy-looking thermal lunch tote. Olivia let go of his arm to take it and he was surprised by how unmoored he felt at the loss of this light contact.

He stayed where he was, while Barba moved around him to walk their Alpha to the door.

“I’m going to be late. But I’ll pick up dinner for us on the way home tonight.” Olivia looked over at Sonny and smiled. “I was thinking Italian.”

“Spoiling.” Barba’s grumble was cut off with a quick kiss.

His stern expression flickered when Olivia said as their lips parted,“Try to remember, Rafa.”

Her own body language revealed its conflict as she opened the door: it was hard for an Alpha to part from pack early on in any sort of reconfiguration.

“I’m counting on you both to be good.” Olivia eyed Barba specifically after she said this. “And I am counting on you to show him the ropes and get Sonny acclimated.

“Nicely,” she added.

“When am I not nice?” Barba snorted.

Olivia shook her dark head and smirked. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

Barba’s reply was a curt “You’re going to be even later if you don’t go now” and a gentle hand on her waist ushering her out the opened door.

She shot Sonny one last glance and mouthed, “You’ll be fine.”

Then the door closed and he was left alone with his new Alpha’s Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Afternoon Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba tells Sonny how it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah, mwah, mwah to my Muse!
> 
> And thanks to everyone for their comments and kudos! 
> 
> Also, it's so wonderful to see old friends from past stories popping up here!
> 
> Hooray!

“First things first…”

The door’s lock had barely “snicked” closed before Barba turned to Sonny and started speaking.

“I have no interest in beating you or sexually assaulting you. So, if you would dial down the fear scent, I’d appreciate it.” Barba sniffed and his intense eyes bored into Sonny. “It’s upsetting the ambiance.”

He gave a wave as if introducing the front room to him, the motion one of practiced theatrics.

“This is a peaceful house and I intend for it to stay that way. I’m letting you know upfront, I’m not as sold on the idea of you being here as Liv is. But she wanted you and her happiness is important to me, so I am going to do my best to get along with the situation.

“I suggest you do the same.

Sonny blinked, fighting not to wince at the acid edge in Barba’s cultured voice.

“Adhere to the house rules and behave, and you could have a reasonable life here. Far better than most pets, for certain. Be disruptive and there will be consequences for misbehavior and disobedience. Not physically damaging but uncomfortable.”

Though he had no reason to trust the other Omega, at his words, some of the knots in Sonny’s chest and low belly eased a bit.

“Now before we go any further, washing is definitely in order. Because honestly, nerves aside, you reek.”

Knowing the truth of this a fresh flush of shame washed over Sonny for the state he was in. At the same time, he was grateful he was going to be given the opportunity to fix it.

“Come on.”

Barba made no move to take up his leash, instead he just turned and headed deeper into the apartment. Sonny followed after him, eyes darting around to drink in more details.

Trailing Barba down a hallway lined with multiple closed doors, Sonny was hit by a powerful wave of homesickness. He wondered how his mother and sisters were doing. Knowing he couldn’t afford to get lost in the missing right now, he tried to pull his mind back into the moment.

Ahead of him Barba opened a door and ushered him into a surprisingly large bathroom. It held both a deep tub and an enclosed standing shower unit. Sonny stood and watched as he pulled towels and a couple washcloths from a cupboard, a bottle of shower gel and a small toiletries bag from another.

Though considerably shorter than him there was a certain power in the way Barba moved, an economy of action, every gesture purposeful. If they ever got into a physical confrontation, Sonny knew he’d need to be careful.

“Your towels will hang there.” Barba indicated an empty rod on the wall. “Your grooming supplies are here.”

He passed over the unzipped case. Adjusting the blanket in his arms Sonny took it and peered inside. It held all the basics: nail clippers, floss, toothpaste and brush, deodorant, comb and even a small jar of hair pomade.

“There’s no razor.” Sonny quickly added, “Sir,” when Barba shot him pointed glare.

“Didn’t they de-hair you at the center?” At Sonny’s stunned head shake Barba sighed. “Ugh. Great. Well, that’s another thing to add to my to-do list. I’ll need to order in some things for that so we won’t worry about it at the moment.

“Olivia likes her boys smooth. So, head’s up, outside the hair on your head, brows, and lashes, it’s all coming off. Once this is done you’re not going to need a razor anytime soon.

“And even if that wasn’t the case, you're not getting access to anything sharp for a while, so get used to that fact now.”

“Do you think I’d try and hurt you or the Captain?”

“Captain, eh?” Barba chuckled at Sonny's title for Olivia, then his face grew serious. “Hurt us - maybe?” Barba stared at him hard. “Or yourself.”

Sonny was shocked Barba thought either was a real possibility.

“Look, Barba… Sir… I’m…”

Barba cut him off with the raise of a hand and a growl. “What you are, as I understand it, is an Omega of almost thirty years who’s spent the entirety of these thinking himself human. Well, legally now, in the eyes of the law, you’re not.

“You’re a pet with less lawful protection than even most other animals. Your body, your life, your next very breath is now contingent on another’s permission.

“You’ve been chipped by the place you were processed, so, if you try and leave you’ll be tracked down. Because of your family’s decision not to turn you over when they should have, there would be additional legal repercussions for them if you flee. Not to mention what would happen to you, when you’re caught.

“And you would be caught, because beyond the tracker that now lives in your skin, you belong to the captain and a veteran detective of one of the NYPD’s most elite investigative departments.

“So there’s really no escape from this new reality of yours. Everything you know and have thought about yourself has been erased in an instant by a trick of biology you had no say in. Your life will never be the same and, given the laws of the land as they stand, likely never your own again.

“And if that doesn’t make you want to lash out or off yourself, you’re not nearly as smart as Olivia seems to think you look.”

Very few times in his life had Sonny been truly rendered speechless, but this was one of them.

He’d known everything Barba said with the exception of the information about Olivia’s position. He’d thought about these things in parts and pieces over the years. The past ten days at the SIPC, he thought about them constantly. But in his heart, a die-hard optimist, maybe he was foolish, or in denial, or both, but somehow, he thought he’d figure some way out of this.

Hearing the stripped-down summation of his circumstances the way Barba laid them out had him reeling. Doubling the impact of his words were the rage and sorrow scents radiating off the other Omega in thick waves, despite his calm appearance..

“Strip.”

It took Sonny a moment to register the command, he was still so rocked by what Barba had just laid out.

“Come on. I told you I’ve no interest in fucking you right now, and the way you’re smelling is giving me a headache.”

Sonny could have said the same of him, but he didn’t. Instead, with numb fingers he set his grooming supplies down. Barba held out his hands for the blanket. When he stupidly hesitated, Barba rolled his eyes.

“I’ll get you another one while this one’s washing, since Liv said you could have one.”

Sonny passed the blanket over. Then stripped off the hoodie and his shirt. Barba regarded him appraisingly.

Kicking out of his slippers his pants came off next. He handed the garments to Barba who muttered something about burning them to get rid of their stink.

Unlike everyone else so far that day, the other Omega made no comment about his oversized cock, although Barba’s brows did climb considerably higher. As the silence continued, Sonny almost wished he would say something because words would have been easier for him to disregard than his cold scrutiny.

“I’m going to take your collar off now.”

Body tense, Sonny turned his head to the side. When Barba stepped up to undo the buckle their proximity gave him another good whiff of his scent, this one holding more of his true signature. What lay beneath the man’s ire was not as strong as one might expect. It was still rich and dark, however, and the potent Omega sharpness of its spice made up for its lightness.

Nimble fingers unwrapped the gauze from around his neck. “For your sake, I sincerely hope you can learn to keep track of your mouth.” Barba clucked his tongue seeing how welted it was.

“The handlers were raping my cellmate, Sir.” Sonny didn’t want Barba to think he was trouble. “I begged them to stop. So they…” He gestured to his neck.

Something flashed in Barba’s eyes at this explanation but he quickly schooled his face back into its usual stern expression.

“We’ll leave your collar off until Liv comes home. Give your neck a break.” He made a motion, indicating Sonny should twirl around for him. Burning with humiliation, he complied.

“Outside your neck and a few bruises, it looks like you got out of the SIPC fairly unscathed.”

Sonny snorted. “Unscathed” was a relative term at this point. His reaction wasn’t lost on Barba whose sharp eyes narrowed.

“I’m going to give you the choice of a shower or bath. And I’m not going to scrub you. You’re going to clean yourself.

“However, I am going to be hanging out here.” Barba huffed in obvious annoyance. “In fact, you’re going to have company constantly the next few weeks until you settle in.

“Alpha Olivia’s preferred method of training utilizes rewards and privileges and I’ve been tasked to follow it. Good behavior is rewarded. And privacy, of any sort is a privilege that must be earned.”

Seeing Sonny’s unhappy expression, Barba rolled his eyes.

“Look, this is no walk in the park for me either. I have things I’d much rather be doing with my time than babysitting.”

Not even an hour in at his new home and Sonny had already grown tired of hearing how much Barba didn’t want him there. But he managed to hold his tongue, barely, and instead said, “I’d like to take a shower please, Sir.”

Sonny had the fresh humiliation of being forced to follow Barba, naked, out into the apartment to its compact laundry room housed in an oversized hall closet so he could stuff the blanket and clothes into the machine for later washing.

“Alright. Go for it.” Barba said when they returned to the bathroom. He pulled his phone out of a trouser pocket and settled on the closed lid of the toilet to wait while Sonny showered.

“Sir?” Sonny asked after turning the water on to warm up. He tried not to stare too longingly at Barba’s phone and the freedom it represented.

Barba looked up at him and grunted for him to go on.

“How long?”

“What?”

“How long do I have to shower? What’s the time limit, Sir?”

Barba’s eyes flickered in surprise at the question. Sonny found there was something satisfying in being able to interrupt his surety even if only for a couple seconds.

Naked, hands cupped over his genitals, Sonny quickly lost his small pleasure, flustered once again as Barba gave him another long, silent once over. The older Omega’s answer to his question surprised him.

“I’d say you can shower until you feel clean, but knowing those centers and what goes on in them, I doubt there’s enough hot water in the building for that. So, just however long it takes to make sure you get all the stink off.”

Barba’s dark eyes returned to the phone in his hand. “And don’t worry. If you crawl out too early or linger too long, I’ll let you know.”

Clearly dismissed, Sonny stepped into the shower with the gel soap and cloth he’d been given. Grateful for the thin veil of privacy its steamed glass door provided, he immediately set to work wiping off the residue of the Pet Center from his skin, starting with lingering stickiness between his asscheeks.

He set forehead against steam-heated tiles. Eyes closed, he scrubbed. Every place he touched seemed to have some humiliating memory attached to it now. He tried to fight these back as they rushed forward.

And this was less than two weeks into his pet life.

Barba’s words echoed in his ears again amidst the shower’s patter.

_Your body, your life, your next very breath is now contingent on another’s permission...Your life will never be the same and... never your own again._

Sonny set his mouth against his forearm and tasted soap as he stifled the sudden racking sobs that seized him. His tears fell with the spray.

He still owned these, he thought.

At least for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Don't Bite the Feeding Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All manner of things are consumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really been appreciating all the wonderful comments from folks. What a pleasure to have such thoughtful readers.
> 
> Also, Queen of Hearts asked about Barba's backstory. Just to let you know, Malevolent_muse has begun writing the prequel to this fic - how Barba came to be with Olivia. I am collaborating on it with her and it's absolutely crushing. (In the best ways.) 
> 
> There's a sequel in the works too and some timestamps. 
> 
> Having so much fun with this series!

Barba lightly fumed as he sliced up an apple. He had work he should be doing. More than this though, he was angry with himself for not having been better prepared for Liv’s pet project becoming a reality.

Materially everything was perfect, of course. He’d gotten pet clothes based on Carisi’s size. The spare room had been fitted out to serve as his new bedroom. Toiletries and training aids had been secured. And you could hardly walk through any room in the apartment without tripping over a damn pet cushion.

But while he thought he’d mentally girded himself too for navigating another energy within Liv’s lair, seeing her… “their” new Omega so traumatized and lost looking and scenting his base terror had his mind clamoring with old memories.

Demons he thought he’d locked away had been loosed.

Barba arranged the apple slices artistically on a plate already decorated with cubes of three different cheeses.

 _Spoiling,_ his mind supplied amidst the cacophony of his other thoughts. He frowned and turned away from the word and the plate to look at Carisi.

_And then there was this to contend with…_

His eyes traveled over the other Omega, who knelt behind him in the middle of the kitchen on a pet pillow. The photos hadn’t done Carisi justice: more than handsome, the newly pet-ified Omega was fucking pretty. Those silvered wings of his, those sharp blue eyes, that dimple.

Despite his lingering unease, Carisi smelled ridiculously amazing too once the tang of the SIPC was washed off.

He wondered if Sonny smelled as good to Liv and tried to ignore an unexpected flicker of insecurity.

“Spread those thighs a little wider.”

Having never been a pet before Carisi had no idea of proper pet etiquette and they’d spent the last hour after his shower teaching him how to hold himself. Barba watched as Carisi complied. He drank in the shift of tight, muscular thighs and his eyes caught on the swell at the crotch of thin cotton pet pants.

Yes, it wasn’t just Carisi’s face that was more enticing than he’d thought it would be. There was also his long lean body, and his long plump, uncut cock.

It had been years since Barba had taken a real dick. And the idea of Sonny’s sizeable, knotless cock someday stuffing him full held a certain appeal. Or, because Liv’s asshole had always been off limits, so did getting to plunder the untried O-cunt nestled between Carisi’s pert buttcheeks…

His carnal desires and the new, heady feel of power over another person warred with his core beliefs on Omega equity and the wrongness of the whole pet system. Add into this, Olivia was the legal head of their household and he had to tow her lines while managing his own.

It was a lot to navigate.

Barba picked up a glass of water he’d filled earlier and stepped over to Sonny.

“Thirsty?”

Blue eyes lifted to meet his. Barba wondered if Carisi knew what a tease it was, when his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Yes, Sir.”

Barba began to lower the glass but stopped when Sonny reached for it.

“No, Sonny.” He shook his head at Carisi’s confused expression. “Alpha doesn’t believe in pet bowls like some other owners. And if you’re thirsty or hungry all you have to do is let one of us know. But until you’re given permission, for right now, everything in terms of nourishment comes from a higher hand.

“Got it?”

Sonny’s outstretched arm lowered accompanied by a quiet “Yes, Sir.”

Barba brought the glass to his lips then. He tipped it carefully to avoid spillage but it was still awkward. Truly parched, Sonny gulped down the whole glass.

“Good boy,” Barba praised. The words fell automatically from his lips at such pretty obedience. Sheltered though he was, or maybe because of this, Sonny already seemed much more tame than he’d ever been.

He used his thumb to wipe a bit of dribble from Sonny’s lower lip. It was wonderfully soft and looked lovely wet.

Sonny’s submissive inclinations were revealed when his scent spiked warmly at the praise and the touch and his eyes grew slightly hazy.

“Let’s try a treat.”

Exchanging the glass for an apple slice from the plate he held it out. Sonny leaned forward and took it carefully, avoiding his fingers.

“Again.”

Barba offered another slice. This time as Sonny reached to take it he carefully seized his bangs and urged his mouth farther forward.

“Alpha is going to want to feel the brush of your lips. Liv likes to have her fingers suckled. Take each bite like it’s a kiss. Slick the fingers feeding you with your tongue every now and then.”

Sonny blushed bright as his mouth met Barba’s fingers. The curl of tongue around his thumb was exquisite in its unpracticed clumsiness.

“Look at you.” The fingers in Sonny’s hair went from gripping to massaging his scalp. Sonny’s long-lashed eyes fluttered closed as he offered a tentative suckle before starting to chew.

“I have a feeling once you get warmed up, you might be one of us orally-fixated Omegas,” Barba chuckled appreciatively.

He was surprised when all the response he got to this tease was a deeper blush and subtle nod.

“Come on.”

After Sonny finished his bite, Barba drew another glass of water. He took this and the plate and readied to head into the main room. He’d dole out little bites and sips throughout the next couple hours while Sonny sat next to him.

“You can get up for this. Normally, you’ll be walking in this house. Unless Liv feels like you should be crawling as a punishment for something.

Sonny blinked at this and Barba offered, “You’re a pet. Walking is a privilege. Don’t forget that.”

He turned away not wanting to see Carisi’s expressions as he processed this.

Out in the main room he led Sonny to a pet cushion set up at the table alongside his work station. Sonny sank down on it with a remarkable grace that made Barba more than a bit jealous: his own knees not nearly as limber, made stiff from years of kneeling and abuse under the Alpha he had before Liv.

He made sure Sonny was positioned correctly, back straight, thighs splayed wide so that if he were naked, nothing would be hidden from his Alpha.

Though many Alphas liked their pets to sit with their arms clasped behind their back to push their pretty tits forward, Liv preferred hers to wait with their hands resting palms down on their thighs. Barba had always thought this generous of her as far as mandated submission went. The posture was certainly easier to maintain and kinder on the body.

Once settled, Carisi asked from under his bowed head, “Now what, Sir?”

Not even two minutes in and already he was antsy. Barba caught his chin with two fingers and lifted it.

“Now you just sit there and focus on looking pretty, Pet.”

Barba was torn between the beauty of Carisi’s blush and the discomfort on his face, hearing the title “pet” and being reminded of his new lot in life. He let Sonny’s head drop as soon as he saw a tear blink free from the corner of a blue eye and roll down a hectic cheek.

“I know it’s hard, but believe me, you’ll get used to it. Eventually,” he lied.

He turned on his computer and started working, trying to ignore the beautiful, breaking man beside him.

It was going to be a very long afternoon.

* * *

It was after eight by the time Olivia finally made it home. With several new cases, an uncaught serial murderer, the recent loss of a beloved team member, and subsequent shifts in personnel, her post-SIPC day had been even more hellish.

All that temporarily lifted, however, when she stepped over her apartment’s threshold. The moment she set foot inside, she immediately noted her home’s shifted scent. Carisi’s signature was tangible there already, blending with her and Rafael’s in a way she found not at all off putting.

Her Alpha heart swelled seeing both her boys waiting for her just inside the entry. The lines around Barba’s eyes looked a little tighter than normal but, otherwise, he stood straight, presenting his usual dapper self.

Clean and dressed in fresh pet vestments Sonny knelt at his side.

Olivia noted Rafa must have worked with him on his posture because, despite his body’s tension, Sonny’s form was very close to correct: thighs splayed, hands set flat, palms down atop them. His gaze was focused submissively on the floor. Even without seeing his eyes she could tell he was tired.

No shock there. After everything he’d been through today that was to be expected.

“Welcome home, Alpha.”

Raphael’s greeting was old school formal, not their usual, but she recognized this was for Carisi’s benefit. Things would relax more once they’d all settled in. She stepped up and scented Raphael and then allowed him to scent her back. Though his physical issues left his signature lighter, Olivia still felt all her internal knots begin to untie when she rubbed her nose along his jawline.

After their scented greeting was exchanged she kissed his lips and murmured. “I’m so happy to be home. Missed you.”

Stern as he tried to be, there was no denying the flash of pleasure in Barba’s dark eyes at the sentiment. He reached for the bags from Angelo’s she held containing their dinner and she gratefully passed them over.

“You know, I could have called for a delivery. Would’ve brought you back to us sooner.”

They both knew, however, instinctually, as Alpha, it was natural she would feel compelled to bring their first meal home with her to a newly-revised pack. The act set her up as the house’s provider.

“Next time,” She promised, accepting a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll go put these in proper dishes. The table’s set already.”

Olivia glanced over to the dining room table as she stepped out of her shoes with a sigh. The table looked immaculate. There was even a pet cushion set out for Sonny already next to her chair.

“How’d I get so lucky to have you, Rafa?”

“We make our own luck,” came his cryptic reply. “No doubt you’d like to spend a few minutes with Sonny. I’ll let you know when everything’s ready.”

As soon as Barba headed to the kitchen, Olivia dropped to a crouch. She reached up and ran her fingers through one of Sonny’s silver-haired wings. He tensed at her touch but didn’t pull away.

“I’d like to scent you, Sonny.”

His body remained taut but he tipped his head to the side offering his neck. Raphael had put his collar back on after the clean up but left it loose enough it hung down, resting on his collarbones and well away from the damage.

Olivia leaned in and sniffed along Sonny’s throat, careful of his injuries. She ran her nose along the underside of his jaw.

Clean, he smelled delicious despite his unease and the body wash she’d selected for him blended with his signature in a lovely way. It convinced her she’d made a right choice in picking him.

“I know today has been incredibly hard for you,” she whispered. The bridge of her nose nuzzled along the outer edge of his unpierced ear. “But look at you. Being so good for me.”

There was no underestimating the potency of Alpha approval, particularly when an Omega was stressed and she knew this. At her praise Sonny gave an almost imperceptible shiver.

“And it made me so happy to see you here waiting so nicely when I got home.” This time his tremor was noticeable.

She scritched her nails through his hair again and there was no denying the light pressure as he leaned into her touch. “I’d like for you to scent me too, Sonny. Please.”

There was hesitation but it only lasted for a few seconds.

It was no small thing for an Alpha to allow such intimate access to her neck, especially to someone she was still so unfamiliar with, but Olivia tipped her head to make her throat available.

Though the first brush of his nose was tentative, soon he was actively snuffling into her throat. Olivia didn’t flatter herself with the notion his eagerness was just for her. Yet… More likely he just needed the easing effects positive Alpha pheromones could provide.

Regardless, heat surged into her low belly at her new Omega’s touch and the softening scent of him. She allowed Sonny to nuzzle near her bonding gland, quietly running fingers through his clean, soft hair until Barba called them.

When she pulled away Olivia couldn’t help but smile at Carisi’s hazy blinking and mildly drunk expression.

“How are your briefs coming?” She asked not too much later, seated across the table from Rafael.

“I’m behind,” Barba grumbled from behind his wine glass. “No thanks to…” He waved his hand over to Olivia’s side of the table.

“You did a good job though, Rafa.” She glanced down beside her. “I appreciate you taking the time. It’s important for this to go well.” Looking back up she watched Barba fighting his instincts at her praise still, wanting to stay cross. “When are they due?”

“Wednesday.”

“Well, why don’t you give Sonny a book or something and put him in his room for a few hours tomorrow. Would that help?"

Olivia leaned over. Sonny knelt beside her on his cushion, head resting against her thigh. The fingers she’d been running through his bangs tightened just enough to get his attention. He lifted his head to the fork her other hand held and took the bite of pasta it offered.

This sort of intimate hand feeding in ancient times was something Alphas did with their new Omega mates to bond, and though no longer practiced in most modern relationships, in the context of pets Olivia had found it helpful.

She looked up from feeding Carisi to see Rafael nodding.

“You’re okay with me leaving him like that for a bit?”

“Yes. If he continues to be as good as he is right now. And if it would help you out.”

Barba dipped his head. “It would.”

Mollified by this concession, his mood shifted abruptly. Well used to his rapid changes in temperament, Olivia smiled. She watched him dig into his chicken Parmesan with new gusto.

“So how was work?” Rafael asked.

“Outside of cases, which I am not going into tonight, everyone on the team is still processing Dodds' death.”

“That’s natural.”

Olivia sighed and swirled the wine in her glass and took a sip, before offering Sonny another bite of noodles with a bit of chicken this time.

“Yes. But what isn’t natural for the team is having to replace him so soon.”

“Having trouble finding someone?”

“Ugh. I was basically given orders from up top to hire a certain detective today.”

“Is he an asshole? Corrupt? What’s the problem?” Barba regarded her, curious.

Olivia shook her head. “No, nothing like that.”

“Than what?” The look on Rafael’s face told her now she’d opened this can of worms he wouldn’t stop prying until she’d spilled.

With a heavy sigh she started, “This guy, Robert Goren, was a great detective back in the day. Unconventional but effective. His track record was impressive.”

“That all sounds good but, I notice you used the word ‘was’ more than once.”

“Yes. He’s been off the force for a while and is trying to come back. What he’s coming back from though….” She sighed heavily. “I don’t know if he can and I don’t want anything that’s going to compromise our team.”

“What is it he’s coming back from?”

Olivia hesitated. Barba stared at her, waiting.

“I don’t know if you remember a case that was in the news a couple years back. Out of Chicago. A double Alpha couple kidnapped another Alpha and held him prisoner for over a year and a half. They turned him into a pet when they had him. Among other things… Abused him horribly in all sorts of ways. Even performed medical experiments on him.

“Well, that kidnapped Alpha is Goren, the guy they want me to hire.”

Barba blinked at her and his dark brows furrowed. “And you think because he was treated like a pet there’s no coming back from that for this poor Alpha detective?” His voice became bitter, “I mean, god forbid an Alpha have an Omega experience.”

Understanding how he felt about these things and not unjustly Olivia knew she should have kept her day to herself. She regretted saying anything now.

“Rafa, that’s not what I meant. It’s not just that they treated him as a pet. It’s more complex than that. And I’d encourage you to mind your tone.”

She turned away from his angry stare and looked down at Sonny. From his expression, he had also clearly been deeply engaged in their conversation.

“Sonny, I think that’s enough hand feeding for this meal. Why don’t you come up and join us now.”

Olivia felt a little bad using Carisi as a buffer but she didn’t feel like fighting tonight, especially not in front of Sonny. And certainly not on this topic.

She watched Sonny rise stiffly and slide into a chair at the table’s third place setting. Passing over a dish of salad she encouraged, “Take as much as you want.”

“Thank you, Captain,” he said softly, digging in for a helping.

But Barba wasn’t about to let the topic drop quite so easily. “Respectfully, Liv. And I am done after this. I understand your reservations, but regardless of their past everyone should have the chance to prove themself.”

“Everyone,” He repeated before he dropped his eyes and stared down at his plate.

The rest of their meal passed in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Robert "Bobby" Goren to Olivia's crew is part of the crossover fic "Rewoven Fealty" that inspired this work. And Goren's abuse is detailed in "Unexpected Tribulations", the first of Malevolent_muse's series.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Thunder in the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limits are tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Wonderful Readers of this Fic! It's so amazing the level of engagement in the comments. You honor this story with your interest.
> 
> To answer a couple questions raised in the comments:
> 
> First, ABO is a strange and perplexing world at the best of times with all sorts of iterations. This is mine.
> 
> Not all Omegas are pets. The Omegas that are pets are individuals who have been deemed infertile. This stance on infertility does not extend to Alphas or Betas. In this world, Omegas are already considered the lowest dynamic and the most base of society's citizens, their worth is still largely centered on their ability to bear children, easily.
> 
> And yes, I am willfully ignoring the science of fertility treatments for this story. Also though, the pet industry has become big business, so there are nefarious political/corporate powers and interests at play here. Powerful entities want this system to continue.
> 
> Second, Barba's backstory is absolutely tragic. In future chapters you'll get little peeks into his past. But Malevolent_Muse and I are also collaborating on a prequel that will be coming out when this story is nearing its end. This prequel will cover Barba's pet experience in much greater detail.
> 
> Third, and finally, thank you for your interest in Sonny. Don't worry about him too much. Things are hard for him but Olivia is a good Alpha and a good person. He'll be cared for in all kinds of ways.

“Stop fidgeting.”

Sonny sat across from Barba at the dining table. Now cleared from dinner it was covered with papers and books. With a single-minded focus Barba shifted between documents, hand scribbling notes, and tapping things into his computer.

Despite having grown up in a semi-traditional/moderate household it still surprised Sonny how old school Olivia seemed to be as an Alpha. What with the posture training, the hand feeding, the formal greeting when she arrived home. Clearly, this extended to keeping Barba as a house-Omega/mate, though he’d obviously found something where she allowed him to work from home.

Seeing the laptop only made Sonny miss his own computer, his research, his classes. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of Barba’s privilege.

That Barba’s work was something within the legal field (from what he’d been able to read of the documents) really was quite impressive too. He tipped his head to try and read the upside down letter in front of him.

“That’s none of your business,” Barba growled without looking up.

Sonny gave a soft huff. “Is there anything I can do to help, Sir?”

“I doubt it.”

Annoyed it was said so dismissively, Sonny momentarily forgot himself. “You might be surprised. I took some preparatory legal courses online from Staten Island Community College.”

Barba stopped what he was doing, looked up, and stared.

“And I graduated from Harvard. So, I’m pretty sure I got this. Now, sit up straight, and keep that head bowed.”

Sonny wasn’t sure he heard correctly. “Harvard?... How?” The very idea of this stuck him as impossible.

Seeing his astounded expression, it was clear Barba instantly regretted his disclosure. “Again, none of your business. Now be quiet and get those damn eyes down.

“Otherwise you’re going to end up on the floor back on your pet mat.”

Seeing the resolve on the older Omega’s face Sonny sighed but minded and dropped his head down, eyes staring at the folded hands in his lap. After the terrible tension of dinner he didn’t want to set the other Omega off any more than he just had.

Besides, he thought bitterly, he currently had the rest of his life to try and wheedle Barba’s Harvard story out of him.

Outside the protocol instruction and a few simple domestic tasks, like loading the dishwasher after dinner, so far being a pet in the Benson/Barba household had mostly been about waiting. He sighed again and tried not to wiggle. He’d never been the patient sort.

After their recent meal and with night well underway, having to sit so quiet now made him sleepy. In fact, he was suddenly feeling exhausted.

How could he not be after everything he’d been through today... Hell, after everything he’d been through since he’d been pulled from his family home. All of his systems had been tested. He’d felt frayed, stretched to breaking at some moments. He’d been dropped into depths of rage, despair and sorrow he’d never previously plumbed. Subjected to so much new stimuli on top of this.

His eyelids grew heavier and his head nodded.

“Hey there, pretty boy.”

Sonny woke to Olivia’s voice and gentle fingers combing through his hair. And, oh, god, the lovely scent of her.

Having slumped forward in his sleep, he lifted his head up from where it laid on the table.

Fresh from a bath she wore a silky slip nightie, its hem cut to mid-thigh, and over it an open, thin, knee-length robe. Under one arm she held the blanket she’d given him earlier. She saw his gaze flutter over her and land on it.

“Found this in the dryer.” She smiled. “I heated it up again so it’s warm.” The hand left his hair and gave a gentle pat to his shoulder. Olivia tossed her head in the direction of the couch. “Come join me.”

Across the table there was a grumbled “spoiling” and the shuffle of papers. Olivia looked over to where Barba had begun gathering things up.

“No need to stop what you’re doing, Rafa. I know you’re behind and Sonny can keep me company. You should keep going.” Though posed as a comment it was clearly her preference for the moment.

Sonny couldn't help but glance over. Barba’s expression was dark but after a moment he shrugged and turned back to his work as though unbothered by his Alpha’s dismissal. His scent said otherwise, however.

Rising, Sonny followed Olivia into the front room’s seating area. She sat down on the sofa and picked up the remote. When he began to kneel onto the pet pillow set in front of the couch, Olivia patted the couch cushion beside her.

“Hop up here. It’s more comfortable.”

At this gentle command he rose and plopped down next to her. She urged him to lie down on his side with his head pillowed on her bare thigh. As he settled he caught a glimpse between her open legs. Beneath her gown she was bare. Dark curls, still bath-damp, winked at him before a quick adjustment of her nightie thwarted his curious gaze.

He blushed at what he’d just seen. Blushed even harder when Olivia let him know she was aware of his peeking, offering with a smirk in her voice, “Just wanted to be comfortable.”

The flush of humiliation that curled in his low belly was strangely pleasurable. Sonny closed his eyes to hide from it. And to thwart the temptation to try and steal another look.

To take his mind off what lay just inches away, he tried to focus on other things. The couch was soft. Beneath his cheek, Olivia’s skin was soft too. And warm. She smelled good. Really good.

Inexperienced as he was, it took Sonny a few minutes to realize it wasn’t just her normal scent but this close to her bare pussy, his nose was filled with the smell of her sex too.

Despite its fatigue, his body responded.

Above him, Olivia flipped through the channels, seemingly oblivious to his stirrings. Or ignoring them.

Settled on some medical drama, she dropped the remote. Her hand drifted to the back of his neck and found where the hairs were finest. She ruffled these and it sent pleasure curling down Sonny’s spine and straight into his balls.

“Like that?”

He opened his eyes and looked up just long enough to see her gazing down on him, dark eyes warm, a light smile on full lips. All he could do was nod, lost and conflicted, processing a whole new slew of feelings.

He dropped eyes only for them to get it caught on how the slender strap of her nightie had slid off her shoulder and the peaked tent of silk where the hardened tip of a nipple rested beneath. On women he’d always liked small breasts, but there was something in the fullness of hers that struck him as immensely alluring.

His cock twitched and began filling.

He swallowed hard when her fingers hitched the thin cotton of his shirt. Pulling it up.

“Why don’t we take this off? Skin to skin contact is good for bonding. Hmmm?”

Sonny knew the Omega submission wired into him through the dynamics of his family. But this, with a new, outside Alpha was so different. He helped Olivia rid him of his shirt and laid back down.

His skin had never felt so sensitive, he was aware of the cooler air of the apartment, the soft plush of the cushion. And then she spread the dryer-warmed blanket over him.

Belly full, good smelling Alpha, soft cushion, warm, soft, sweet-smelling blanket sheltering his bare skin, despite its newness it was such a heady elixir. All these sensations combined spoke to the most primal parts of him.

A hand slipped under the blanket slender and began to massage his tense shoulders. The press of slender fingers untangling his muscles’ knots had him biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning. What he couldn’t stop however was the soft purr that suddenly churned in his chest.

Brand new to him, his eyes went wide in shock at the sound and sensation.

“Oh, wow.” Olivia sounded almost as surprised as he felt. “Look at you, Sonny. Aren’t you the responsive one?”

Sequestered in his family’s home had kept him human but it had also kept him from becoming a man. Outside a few adolescent fumblings he’d had virtually no “adult” physical experiences other than what he managed with his own hand. And his body was clearly eager.

“Captain?”

It was a soft request for permission and a petition for help simultaneously as long neglected instincts took over.

Sonny turned his head to press a soft, hesitant kiss to her thigh. Above him Olivia hummed and offered a quiet, “Lovely.” Encouraged, he repeated the action, this time his mouth slightly sucking. His third kiss involved a press of tongue. The taste of Alpha skin made him purr louder.

He wanted/needed more.

Growing richer and heavier by the minute, the fecund scent of her cunt called to him. He mouthed higher up. Something ancient in him preened when his Alpha shifted under him in response. Seized with the urge to scent where the elixir of her Alphaness was most potent, he nudged the hem of her nightie up with the bridge of her nose.

“Oh, Sonny.” The way she said his name sounded so pleased. His cock had filled and a damp spot appeared high on the thigh of his pants. Between his ass cheeks there was a trickle of fluid too.

Her sex revealed to him for the second time Sonny shifted, he snuffled loudly, too lost in the scent to be embarrassed. He nuzzled at the edge of her soft, trimmed fur.

There was a growl.

It wasn’t his. Olivia’s either. It was Barba’s. And the spell Sonny had fallen under shattered when a large rough hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved, sending him tumbling off the couch to crash onto the floor.

“Rafael!”

* * *

Hearing his name so angrily shouted, Barba blinked and the haze cleared.

One minute he’d been sitting at the table quietly fuming at Olivia’s antics and Carisi’s eager acquiescence. The next… He stared down at Sonny, hunched in a heap at his feet.

It was the purring that tipped him over the edge. The signature sound of Omega pleasure: one he’d never be able to produce himself. At least, not since...

He had no more time for reflection on this or on what had just happened, however. Sonny lunged and he went down. Carisi’s tackle took his legs out from under him. He crashed hard to the floor, barely missing the edge of the coffee table as he fell.

Instincts kicking in, Barba grabbed ahold of one of Sonny’s arms. His other hand grasped the loose leather collar. Snarling and grunting they rolled around on the ground, each vyinging for position. More or less evenly matched, they tussled, Omegas fighting for Alpha favor, instincts driving each to try and force the other onto his belly and into the posture of submission.

“STOP! FREEZE YOU TWO!”

Barba froze, Sonny too, when Olivia’s voice lashed them.

Barba’s muscles twitched as he fought his hardwired Omega reaction to “Alpha voice.” It was only the third time in the years they’d been together that Olivia had used it on him. Her flexing of this particular alphic muscle added just one more insult to what had already felt an increasingly injurious day, Barba’s fury only burned brighter at being so controlled.

Olivia stepped over and pulled them apart.

It was clear how much her dominant Alpha voice impacted Carisi. The other Omega shook so hard his teeth chattered. Red-faced, his bare chest heaving, Sonny’s expression was devastated. Though just as affected, Barba had been given far too many opportunities in his life to fight against his body’s natural response to this power.

He schooled his expression but he couldn’t maintain this for long. Not when Olivia grabbed him by the front of his now torn shirt and hauled him to his feet. Her cheeks were flushed and her dark eyes rendered almost black by her anger.

“What the hell’s wrong with you, Rafael?!”

“A lot, and you know it!” He snapped, despite the terrible instant headache this gave him. “Seems you’ve finally got tired of it!”

The effects of her voice still surging through his nervous system, his body screamed at him to submit, show his belly, his ass, whatever would appease its angry Alpha. His mind, however...

“But if you think I’m going to let myself be so easily replaced!” His voice was hoarse with the effort it took to shout. His chest felt like it was collapsing.

At these words Olivia’s face instantly lost some of its fierceness. “Rafa, I’d never…

“I’m not replacing you, Rafael. I am just acting as the Alpha of this pack!

“This is Sonny’s first day with us. You know physical intimacy settles and builds bonds.”

“What I know,” Barba seethed, jerking back out of her hold though his body burned for her touch, “is that you just encouraged an Omega you just fucking met today crawl between your legs. That’s my place!

“Getting him to keep me company, Liv? No. And forcing me to sit out on the sidelines and watch because you’re cross with me?!

“It’s barbaric and I won’t stand for it! I’m not a damn dog you can tie to a post and abandon while you go find another stud!”

“Okay, Rafael. You’ve made your feelings clear. You need to calm down.”

Olivia’s expression told him she understood what happened, and what was happening now. But he didn’t want understanding. What he wanted, what he craved, was something he’d never be granted.

“Don’t… Don’t you dare tell me to calm down.

“ _Master_.”

His rage had burned everything to ash inside him. His voice was cold, the last word he uttered little more than a whisper. But it had the desired effect. Olivia rocked back like she’d been slapped.

Instantly, Barba hated himself for it. Hated the fact he’d lost control of himself. Hated the fact he’d just so baldly paraded his damage, his fears, and his insecurities in front of his savior and a stranger.

Olivia quickly recovered herself enough to growl. “Really, Rafa? You want to go there?”

What he wanted to do was double over into a ball because his guts ached so much at his rebellion. To touch, lick, suck, fuck and be fucked by her until their scents were indistinguishable. To do whatever it took to earn her calling him “good” again and sounding truly pleased.

What he did instead was march over to the hall closet and pull the door open... He dug out a pair of shoes and a jacket. He pulled these on ignoring the tremble of his fingers.

“No, Liv, what I want is to go out. Get out of this apartment. Away from the stink of pet and Alpha.” He picked her keys up out of the catch-all bowl on the entryway table where she’d dropped them upon arrival and stuffed them into his coat pocket.

“You can’t be serious.”

He put his hand on the knob and turned it. “You should probably go give Carisi some attention. He’s over there having a silent meltdown.”

“And you?”

Barba gritted his teeth and shrugged.

“You know you can’t leave.”

“Watch me.”

‘It’s not safe for you out there, Raphael. If you leave this building and get picked up again…”

“Are you going to call the authorities on me?”

It shouldn’t have comforted him as much as it did that Olivia looked so horrified at the suggestion.

“I can navigate the world on my own just fine. I don’t need you for protection.”

The burst of pain was bright in her eyes at these words and her next expression suggested she thought otherwise. Truthfully, she wasn’t wrong but he was nowhere close to admitting this in the moment.

“You’re not leaving.”

The firmness in her tone falling so closely after the use of her dom voice left him nauseous at the thought of stepping foot outside the apartment.

“You going to stop me, Liv?! Want to go all Alpha again?”

As he’d prepared to go she’d slowly edged closer and closer to him. She was near enough now to stretch out her arm and set her hand over his where it gripped the door knob, white-knuckled. At her touch, Barba jerked. It made him want to fall to his knees. But he didn’t drop the knob. Instead, he bristled and responded with an angry Omega hiss.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Rafa.”

One word, two tiny syllables, but the weight of feeling it held when it fell from Olivia’s lips. Every fiber of Barba’s body begged him to stay.

Instead, he shook his aching head, trying to free it from the grasp of his Alpha’s frustrated concern and his own instincts. He brushed past Olivia, holding his breath to escape the spell of her scent and stepped out into the hall on shaking legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you don't know what "Alpha voice" is, here's some clarification... 
> 
> Not every ABO world has this but for those that do, given the hardwired biological submission present in Omegas, Alpha voice is a special dominant tone some Alpha's can generate that is almost impossible for an Omega to resist or disobey. It's very primal and impacts Omegas deeply. Societal etiquette generally dissuades the use of Alpha voice outside specific situations. Unfortunately, it's a tool that's easily abused by the Alphas that can generate it.
> 
> Olivia would likely have cultivated her Alpha voice as part of her law enforcement training, since it would be super handy to have in certain crime situations.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Return to Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia does damage control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say how blown away I am by the response this fic is getting. 
> 
> The participation of you readers through the comments is amazing. You're not only generous, but the ways you're thinking about this story and the observations you're making and the questions being asked not only spur the writing on but really help me and the Muse think about the story in new and exciting ways.
> 
> I was stunned to check the other day and see only 60+ A/B/O works in the SVU fandom out of over 9000+ stories. So it's delightful too, how many of you who haven't explored ABO are here and enjoying the ride.
> 
> Thank you all so much for being your gorgeous selves and sharing this with me! And of course, kisses to my Muse!

Olivia’s heart thundered in her chest watching the door close after Rafael. Fear gripped her at the thought of what would happen if he got into trouble again... If Omega control picked him up... He had two strikes against him already. He wouldn’t be able to come back from a third.

She could have used her Alpha voice again to stop him but she knew too well that would only have made things even worse. Her next impulse was to go throw on some clothes and chase after. Even if just to follow him at a distance until he settled down. But she knew pursuing him would only make him run further. And if they got into an altercation out on the streets...

 _I’m a bad Alpha_ , she thought miserably.

Because Rafael was right, at least in part. While she was trying to bond with Sonny and help him settle into their pack, she was aware she was goading Rafael too. Only she’d expected him to demand her attention and get involved, not to get violent.

She glanced over to where Sonny sat. He’d managed to pull his blanket down off the couch and wrapped himself up in it. Knees drawn to his chest. Head cradled in crossed arms set atop his knees, he rocked back and forth.

She should have never used her dom voice without knowing about his past experience with this Alpha tactic. The poor Omega was clearly suffering. But he was quiet at least. And he was here, safe in their house. While Rafa…

“Damn. I’m a bad Alpha,” Olivia repeated, only out loud this time. Softly spoken, the words seemed to echo in the quiet room.

Sonny was going to have to wait a few minutes longer before she could tend to him. She retrieved her phone from where she’d set it on the coffee table. Her first text was to Rafael.

_*Please come home.*_

She heard a noise and grimaced. Rushing over to the dining table she found Rafael’s phone under a pile of papers.

“Shit,” she muttered. Her anxiety for him increased knowing now he didn’t even have a phone with him.

Olivia opened it and sifted through his contacts. Normally, they had an unspoken understanding that each other’s devices were sacrosanct. But this was an emergency. Her eyes fell on the name she was looking for.

“Please pick up,” she chanted like a mantra.

“Hey, Barba, what’s up? How’s my favorite legal Omega-rights assistant? Everything okay? It’s kind of late.”

“Randy, this is Olivia Benson…”

“Olivia?” All joviality fled Alpha Randy Dworkin’s voice. An Omega rights lawyer, one of the few who did pet litigation on the side, he'd "hired" Rafael and paid him under the table to assist him with his legal work. “What’s going on? Where’s Barba? Please tell me he’s not in trouble again?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know…” Normally measured in even the most dire circumstances, Rafael’s flight had her unusually flustered. “We had an argument and he left the apartment.”

“What?”

“Look, I can’t go after him. I have another Omega in the house right now who’s in bad shape.” Olivia sighed, “Rafael is hurting too. I used my Alpha voice.”

“Whoa, what?… Nevermind, I don’t want to waste time on a story right now,” Dworkin’s tone was grave. “And since this call came from his number, this means he doesn’t have his phone either.”

“Please, Randy, I know it’s late, but outside me, you’re the person closest to him.”

“I’m already headed out the door,” Dworkin’s breath as he spoke underscored his words. “Lucky for you, I was working from home tonight and I’m only a couple blocks away.”

“I don’t even know where he’ll go.” Olivia blinked back rare tears of worry. “Since that last time he got picked up he hasn’t gone out unless it’s with me or you.”

“I’ve got a few ideas,” Dworkin assured her. “And he may just walk a bit and come right back as soon as he cools down.” Though they both knew how unlikely this was. “Just keep his phone handy. I’ll call or text right away if I find him.”

“Thank you,” Olivia sighed. “I can’t tell you how much…”

Dworkin cut her off. “Nothing to thank me for. He’s a remarkable person, Olivia. I’m happy to help. Hope once he gets home you two can get this sorted out.”

Olivia rubbed her temples. “Me too,” she said softly.

Call ended Olivia glanced over her shoulder. Now onto the next part of this mess. Outside his rocking Sonny hadn’t moved a bit. She stepped over to him.

“Sonny…”

His rocking stopped. She set a hand on top of his head. “I’m sorry I used my Alpha voice. But I couldn’t have you fighting.” At the mention of fighting Sonny’s shoulders began to shake. Olivia realized he was silently sobbing.

“Talk to me, Sonny.”

Sonny lifted his head, his face wrecked from crying. His eyes were filled with tears and dread. Olivia winced seeing a bruise on his cheek and new abrasions on his neck from the fight. There were leather burns now where Rafael had his collar twisted in his grip. It looked bad.

Fingers on the buckle, when she began to take the collar off to further assess the damage Sonny let out a soft, sad whine. Blanket dropped from his shoulders he shifted. Kneeling, he bumped her knees with his fight-tousled head.

“Alpha…”

It was clear he was struggling to speak, obviously still impacted. Her new Omega had maybe been even far more sheltered than she thought. A terrible intuition told Olivia Sonny had rarely, if ever, experienced true Alpha voice before.

“Please… Please… Alpha. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Sonny hiccuped and this time his tears were audible. “Please don’t send me away, Captain. I want to stay here. I’ll be good for you. For Barba, for Sir, I’ll be good for him too.

“Please don’t send me back to the SIPC…”

Olivia’s gut twisted and her guilt increased. She’d wanted the first time Sonny instinctually called her “Alpha” to be in a broken beg, but one of pleasure, not terror. For the third time in less than half an hour she felt the conviction of poor pack leadership.

“Shhh…” She soothed. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“I’m not?” The look of grateful disbelief in Sonny’s eyes broke her heart more than a little.

“No, Sweetheart.” She sighed and ran her fingers through his bangs. “No one is going anywhere. We’re going to work this out.

“It’s just growing pains,” she said as much for her own benefit as his.

She guided Sonny on his shaking limbs back up onto the couch. She situated him back under his blanket curled up against her, his lean legs draped over her lap. His head tucked into the curve of her neck.

She could feel how hard his heart still beat. His pulse fluttered, rapid. She wrapped her arms around him and started a soft litany of “good boy’s,” “sweethearts,” and reassuring sounds to speed Sonny’s settling. As she did, her eyes constantly flickered over to Rafael’s phone, set on the arm of the couch, to make sure she hadn’t missed something.

Her new Omega was so sensitive, it didn’t take long before the close contact, warmth, her scent and sweet vocalizations had Sonny not just soothed but softly snoring.

Olivia thought ruefully about how skilled she’d become at this. When he’d first come to her, Rafael had given so much opportunity to practice.

Settling Barba had never been this easy though. She rubbed her temples thinking about everything he’d endured. And continued to...

After a while she got Sonny re-situated, back to their earlier evening pose, though much more innocent now. His head cradled in her lap, she petted him as he slept and she flipped absently through the channels.

It was midnight when the first text came in from Randy that he’d found Rafael. For the first time since he’d left, Olivia felt like she could breathe. It was almost two a.m. when the second text came that Randy had just dropped Rafael off at the apartment’s elevator.

The constriction in her chest from earlier in the evening returned to Olivia, but for a whole different reason as she waited for the knob on the apartment’s door to turn.

* * *

Barba had been furious with himself that he’d only made it as far as Olivia’s parked car before his body gave out on him. Hunched in the driver’s seat, shivering, is where Dworkin found him.

The scent of his Alpha advocate and friend when he’d slid into the passenger seat beside him had been a godsend. Shortly after this, Randy had taken him to a coffee shop they went to sometimes, as a man, not as Alpha and pet.

They’d talked around what had happened.

Mad as Barba was, he would have never disrespected Olivia by sharing the details of their fight or bad mouthing her in any way in front of a non-pack member. And schooled in the discretion of his profession, Randy respected their privacy and didn’t press. So their conversation quickly evolved, as it always did, away from anything personal and into the cases they worked on.

Rafael knew it was denial and displacement he was engaged in, but it was the strategy he’d found most effective. And after two hours lost in the complexities of law, he felt clear enough to return home.

Once actually back, however.

He stared at their apartment door for a full five minutes before unlocking it and pushing in. His heart pounded in his chest. His stomach twisted with apprehension.

Stepping in, Olivia’s worry-tainted scent enveloped him, Sonny’s was there too beneath this but it was peaceful. He tried not to be immediately annoyed at how agreeable sleeping Carisi-scent struck him. The handsome twink had smelled far more enticing than he’d ever expected. And while he’d never admit it to either Liv or Sonny, this had been part of what had him so off balance.

So he fought not to audibly snuffle as his lungs greedily inhaled pack scent. His body suffered still from his flight and now also from scent withdrawal. He hated the dependency his sequestered state cultivated in him, even as some of his aches and lingering nausea instantly evaporated.

Olivia’s eyes met him from across the room. She started to rise until he held up a hand indicating she should stay where she was. It was of no small significance to him that she complied.

Dropping her keys back into the bowl on the entryway table and shrugging out of his coat he tried to subtly inhale deeper. In Olivia and Sonny’s intermingled scent there were no notes to indicate they’d coupled in his absence.

Another knot in Barba’s belly loosened.

His fingers trembled as he untied his shoes and set them back into the closet. Nerves screamed at him to drop and crawl over to his Alpha. Instead he straightened, ignoring the cramps, and walked over.

Conscious of just how intently Olivia tracked his every gesture, about eight feet away, he stopped and nodded at Sonny.

“Out pretty hard, huh?”

“Mmmm…” Unconsciously Olivia stroked her hand through Carisi’s hair. “Do you blame him? What a day. He’s wrung out. Exhausted.” Her dark eyes found his again. “I think we all are…”

Barba didn’t answer, instead he moved closer.

“Rafa…” The way she said his name was an apology in itself but it was the shine in her eyes that undid him.

Two feet away, his knees finally gave out and he found himself kneeling before her. She stunned him by shifting out from under Sonny and sliding down off the couch in front of him, mirroring his posture. Their eyes went to Carisi simultaneously when he murmured in his sleep. He rolled over but didn’t wake.

“Sonny was so scared we were going to send him back after what happened...”

Barba tried to keep his expressions in check as Olivia’s eyes searched his.

She sighed. “I told him we wouldn’t, but I’m willing to find another home for him. A good one if…”

Despite everything that happened and all his internal conflicts, he knew immediately he didn’t want this anymore than she did. That she’d even offer though moved him immensely. No one in his life outside his mother and grandmother had ever been able to wring such softness from him.

He shook his head “no.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Tension slipped from Olivia’s shoulders along with the straps of her gown. Unintentional, it made the neck of it gap and flashed the fullness of her gorgeous breasts at him. He wanted to kiss them. To suckle her until she gasped. His belly ached with his want… his need for his Alpha.

Hands set on his knees Barba’s fingers gripped his pants-legs tight. “Look, Liv…”

His own apology was cut off when her hands tenderly cupped his jaw and his mouth was caught in a kiss. The taste of her hit his taxed systems like a drug and dizzied him. He kissed back eagerly. They did their usual dance for dominance but he couldn’t keep it up. He needed to submit to her.

As soon as he went lax, Olivia growled in relief and whispered his name into her next long, tongue-filled welcome home. It was clear from her tone she needed to claim him just as badly as he needed to be reclaimed.

But her aggression was so tender. Under the warmth of it he melted.

Nimble fingers worked the buttons of his torn shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. His Alpha broke her kissing and scenting of him just long enough to scrutinize his smooth torso, instinctively scanning him for injury.

“I’m glad you came home safe to me,” Olivia regarded him fiercely. “Or I would have killed you myself.”

Their kissing made his cock swell but her possessiveness now surged fresh blood to it, making him so hard it hurt. Seeing the hunger in her eyes he tipped his head baring his throat to her. Even in his submission, however, he smirked.

“You haven’t checked all of me over yet.” He lowered his hand to his pants and set his fingers on the buckle.

Liv leaned in and nipped his neck hard enough to leave a mark. Barba trembled and his dick began to leak. His ass had grown wet the second he stepped into the apartment and met her scent. Now though, he was sure he’d soaked through his trousers and the evidence of his need for her was clearly on display.

Hit with his body’s combined beg for her, Olivia’s nostrils flared and her eyes dilated.

“Bedroom.”

Barba arched his brows at her growled, one-word order.

“You sure you don’t want to take Sonny and have me sleep on the couch?” He knew he was being dangerously playful here but he needed his Alpha to thrash him thoroughly before he’d feel secure again.

Her eyes sparked, instantly onto his strategy. God, he loved how smart she was.

“If you think I’m going to let you out of my sight at all for the next twenty-four hours… At least...”

She rose gracefully and stepped closer to him. Straddling his kneeling thighs she spread her own. One hand lifted the hem of her gown the other found the back of his head and urged it toward her sex. In the room’s soft light her inner thighs glistened with her arousal.

“You have another thing coming, Mister Barba.”

Rafael moaned. Fuck, he hoped he had another thing cumming. More than one in fact. He leaned in, tongue extended starving to taste her just to be pushed back.

Olivia stepped away and began moving in the direction of her, their, bedroom. She cast a glance at him over her shoulder.

He started to rise but was stopped by a growl. Liv shook her head and smirked at him. When he took his first crawled step forward, the saucy curl of her lips shifted into a beautiful smile.

“Good boy,” she praised before she stalked to her room, Alpha sway in her hips.

Rafael’s cock and his ass drooled in synchronized excitement. Ready to be righted, he crawled eagerly after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you were crying for smut a while back.. Well... Prepare yourself, because the smut train is about to pull into the station.
> 
> Also, out of curiosity, what are some things you all might like to see with this throuple moving forward? Are there particular interactions? Scenarios? what details are you dying to know?
> 
> Thanks for reading, you folks are amazing!


	10. Staking Claims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reconciliation commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each note and kudo you drop makes my day brighter! Thank you for being so generous and sharing your thoughts.
> 
> A quick heads up, in case you find this off putting... Het sex up ahead with more than a splash of empowered female Alpha! 
> 
> I know a number of you are here for the Barisi. Please have patience, it's coming!

Covers flipped back, Olivia perched herself on the edge of the bed.

When Rafael entered the bedroom she met his eyes and spread her thighs. Nightgown bunched at her hips, the room’s cool air caressed her swollen sex but that wasn’t the touch she was after.

Rafael crawled quickly over between her splayed knees. He rubbed his nose along her inner thigh and began to kiss up it, reveling in the rich scent of her alphic arousal. Then he switched to the other one. His hands followed, smoothing reverently up and down her legs.

She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair and pulled just hard enough to sting. Barba groaned appreciatively and easily let her lead him down to her blood-blushed lips. Hands on her inner thighs now, he pushed them wide enough to make her hip sockets ache just right.

Between her legs her hair was natural but trimmed. Rafael nosed into the thatch of it humming in pleasure at the wet, rich scent of her. He nuzzled at her swollen clit and mouthed at her outer lips with kisses turned suckling.

Reaching down Olivia dipped two fingers where she was cleft and “V’ed” them, spreading herself open. She gave a soft moan when Barba began to eagerly lap at her glistening slit. His highly-skilled tongue clearly practiced in more than just oral arguments.

Nerves fired, buzzing, where he teased along the outside of her core. She gasped when his tongue occasionally pressed just barely inside the throbbing entrance of her wet cunt, licking and sucking like he was starving.

Then his mouth moved up. Tongue greased with her want as much as his spit, it flicked over the sensitive tip of her clit. Her blood was running so high, the nub of her sex so hard, each touch was delicious with an electric prickle of pain mixed into it.

“Enough,” she growled. Wrenching Barba’s head back with the hand in his hair, she bared his throat to her. Rafael groaned. Adam’s apple hitching in anticipation as she pulled him upwards on his knees to meet her.

She nipped at his lips until they fell submissively open. Then she plundered his mouth, enjoying his sharp Omega flavor and the taste of her own cunt.

Sucking his begging moans into her mouth she kissed him. Then she silenced him with the slide of her tongue against his, slow, deep, hard, and demanding, until he was left gasping.

When she’d drunk in enough tongue-filled kisses to feel tipsy she pushed him away. He blinked drunkenly up at her too, his sensual lips darker than usual and bitten plump.

Olivia dipped fingers down to rub her clit and keep it thrumming. She held her legs splayed in a proud alphic display of her sex and her self-pleasuring. Rafael’s pupils went wide, his dark eyes glued to where she touched.

“Strip and get on the bed. I want you on your back.”

No sooner had she uttered the command than her Omega rushed to meet it. Already bared to his waist, Rafael’s fingers trembled, frantic, as he undid his trousers, quickly kicked out of them, and scrambled up on the bed to assume the position.

Laid out as she’d demanded, his lean belly trembled in his want. His Omega cock, short but thick, jutted straight up from his groin. The tip of it glistened with its desirous leakings.

“Spread those thighs wide, Rafa.”

Barba bent his knees and let them fall open in a show of eager submission that made Olivia’s inner alpha sing. In this position, his smooth balls, plump but smallish even by omega standards, were left vulnerably displayed to her. A hint of his asshole, his tight O cunt, was visible in the shadowed stripe between round cheeks, glistening with its need to be dominated.

He looked so wanton like this, her beautiful slut.

She smelled the heavy slick of him where she sat; it called to her. Olivia climbed onto the bed. She pushed one of his legs down and straddled his thigh

“Fuck” Barba growled when she settled over it and her wet slit kissed his fevered skin. She rubbed herself, frotting against him. Head raised, his hungry gaze following her every move,

Olivia teased him further.

Fingers caught the slender loose straps of her nightgown and eased them down off her shoulders one at a time. The neckline of her nightie dipped, hugging the curve of a breast until it fell off with a silken whisper revealing its pale fullness. Her nipple, dark and dusky in color had shrunk tight. She plucked it laughing lowly at how Rafael’s fingers twitched and tangled into the sheets to keep from reaching for it himself.

The other strap followed and her shift pooled at her waist.

“Fuck,” Rafa growled, lifting his thigh to meet her grinding. ”Please, Liv,” he begged.

In answer, Olivia grabbed his balls and gave them a squeeze that sent Barba’s head careening back into the pillows before she pushed his other thigh down.

“Be still.” She ordered shifting, straddling both legs and urging them together. Then she moved up. Her cleft caught Barba’s hard cock and pressed it against his belly as she slid forward.

“And what did you just call me?”

“Oh…” He whimpered at the hot, slick, slide of her sex as she began rutting against his weeping dick. His back arched and Olivia fell forward. Her hands gripped his biceps and pushed him down. She leaned in using the leverage of her position to pin his shoulders to the mattress.

Barba’s head tipped back, the silver chain of his collar glinted tight against his stretched throat. His dark head rocked from side to side as she humped against his desperate cock.

“Fuck. Alpha. Fuck!” he gasped when the head of his cock caught her entrance only to be denied it time and time again.

When he thrust his hips upward in frustration, hoping to slip in, Olivia punished him with a mean twist to his studded nipples that made him softly yelp. She followed this with a light slap to his cheek, her palm wetted by the tracks of desperate tears on it.

“Shush, Rafa, Alpha’s playing now.” She leaned down then, grazing the blushed smooth skin of his chest with her nipples. She rocked back and forth relishing the tingle in her tits at each brush against his hot skin.

“For hours you left me waiting and worried. It’s your turn to wait a bit.” Her cunt pulsed with fresh wetness when this made Barba sob.

“I’m sorry, Alpha.”

Olivia stretched further forward and nipped at his neck. She kissed the knotted scar where his bonding gland once laid, the skin there still super sensitive.

“Oh, Rafa, I know you are,” she purred into his ear. “And that’s why, if you’re a good boy for me now, let Alpha use you, when I’m done, I’ll fuck you for real.

“Would you like that, Baby?”

Barba’s full body shiver beneath her was all the answer Olivia needed but she broke into the deep rumble of an Alpha purr when Rafael turned to look at her, eyes blown almost black by his need and softly whispered, “Yes, Daddy.”

When Barba used that title for her Olivia’s clit throbbed with all its dirty inversions and she knew he was ready to submit for real.

“There’s my good boy.” Olivia bent in to catch his mouth again and own it with her kisses. Once she had Barba freshly gasping she was ready to own his mouth in a whole other way.

“Stay.” She ordered.

She worked her way up until she’d settled. Hands gripping the bed’s headboard, a knee bracketing each side of Barba’s head, she hovered over him.

“Like that view?”

The guttural groan Rafael made in response was his eloquent opening statement.

“Hey!” She dropped a hand and pushed his sweaty forehead back when his eager mouth surged forward to taste her.

“I said stay.”

Once she was sure he’d obey, her hand left him to finger her cunt. Drips of Alpha slick fell from her pussy as she pulsed two fingers into it. They beaded like tears on Barba’s cheeks joining his own. A honeyed pearl of slick hit his lips and his tongue immediately darted out to lick it up.

“Keep that tongue out,” Olivia ordered at the sight of its wet, pink flicker.

She teased Barba to even more overt tears. Pulsing her hips, she sank just low enough to tickle her enlarged clit against his nose. His nostrils flared and puffed like a bull after her sex scent. Then she lifted up again, just out of reach of his straining tongue.

Finally he sobbed, “Papi, please. I’m so hungry…”

“Are you?”

His desperate nodding just stimulated her further. “Please, Alpha… I need…”

Olivia cut off his begging, settling on his mouth. She endured a few moments of his ravenous lips and tongue’s silent, wild thanks before she took over and started grinding against him.

Understanding he was being owned, Rafael fell quiet but for grateful murmurs and hums at the taste of her. Well-trained, he intuited her wants and varied his mouthings from licks, to kisses, suckles, and nips based on her movements, the way she pulsed and rode against him.

“Yes… There we go, Baby. I like it so much when you’re quiet and that pretty mouth’s put to proper use.”

Pussy-fucking his face Olivia growled in primal pleasure and the dominance of her position thrilled. Her happy Alpha rumble burred in her chest. Between her thighs Rafael shivered at the sound.

“You’re being so good for me, Rafa.” Her hoarse praise made him tremor even more.

Heaving breasts flushed with rut hormones, Olivia took a tight nipple between her fingers. She hissed pleasurably at the pinch. Close to her peak, her bracing hand left the headboard to grab Barba’s sweaty bangs. She held his head down and rode his slick, pussy-chafed lips hard until the tension broke and rolled through her.

Internal muscles rippling with alphic strength, she squirted into Barba’s waiting mouth. Between her soft, trembling thighs, he slurped and choked on the gushes of her Alpha come as her hips shuddered.

“That’s right, drink Papi down, Lindo.” This little peppering of Spanish had Barba tremoring under her. A glance over her shoulder revealed he'd just come all over his belly without a touch.

“Oh… What a good, dirty, Omega…”

Oversensitive now, she clamped Barba’s head between her thighs to still him. Once she caught her breath, she dismounted and pulled her fallen gown off to reveal herself completely. Then she flopped onto her side, grabbed a pillow, plumped it, and settled it beneath her head.

Next to her Barba lay dazed. His spent cock twitched with aftershocks. His belly hitched when her fingers alighted on it. Oversensitive too, he whined lightly as her fingers skated over his sweat-slick skin gathering up his come.

“Daddy’s got a present for you, Sweetheart.”

Barba’s dark head turned to face her. She barely had to brush his lips before his mouth opened and he sucked her two offered fingers into it.

Eyes hazy, he lazily suckled off his own spend. Olivia crooked her fingers and used them like a bit to guide him closer. She leaned in and kissed his slick-covered lips as her fingers actively fucked back and forth over his tongue.

“Mmmm… I like how we taste together, Don’t you, Omega?”

In response, Rafael gently gripped her wrist and pulled her fingers in deeper until he gagged around his nodding.

Olivia pulled back some, but Barba kept his grip on her wrist. Eyes fallen shut, he sleepily continued to nurse her fingers. She watched him for a bit. Her other hand reached out and combed through bangs wet with sweat and pussy juice.

“So pretty when you’re wrecked, Rafa,” she sighed.

She rested for a few minutes. When she was ready to go again she pulled her digits from between Barba’s reluctant lips. His dark eyes blinked open.

“Grab purple,” she whispered.

Barba smirked at her and nodded. He rolled over and opened one of the drawers in the bedside stand, dipped his hand in, and it emerged a moment later holding a deep purple vibrator with a pleasing curve designed to reach her g-spot.

“Get it wet for me, bitch.”

Dark eyes sparked bright at her playful order.

Olivia watched his fuck-swollen lips slide over silicone. He knew what she liked. He licked and suckled the vibrator with the same enthusiasm he had her fingers, only far more sensually this time.

“Put it in me.”

She laid on her back. Rafael slid up close, molding his body along her side. She grabbed his head and kissed him as he carefully nudged her entrance with the vibrator's rounded tip. Olivia moaned into their kisses as he pushed it into her in one slow, deep slide.

She plopped her head back onto the pillow, eyes closed, uttering a soft growl of pleasure when the toy turned on. The buzz was bright inside her. She sighed as Barba peppered her cheek with worshipful kisses. Nibbled at her earlobe.

“May I, Daddy?” he whispered. He followed his question with electrically charged gentle nips down the length of her throat.

She nodded, “Yes, Baby.”

Her cunt clenched deliciously around the vibrating thickness inside her. As Barba began to gently fuck her with it, Olivia held out two fingers under his lips and he drooled on these for her. Slicked with his spit she lowered them to her swollen clit. The wet press of fingers to the tip of it had her back arching.

“You’re going to watch me come,'' she growled.

Barba met her with a growl of his own. “With pleasure.” He pressed a sucking kiss to the top of her breast as he kept up the rhythm of the toy fucking wetly into her. “So fucking gorgeous, Liv.”

“Alpha,” he murmured into the soft, full swell of her tit. He kissed over the curve. Extended his tongue and licked around the crinkled rouged edge of her areola, the tight bud drawing higher under his attention.

“Faster,” Olivia urged, thrusting her hips to meet purple’s pulse. Her fingers quickened their circling of her clit. The walls of her cunt gripped on every slide, desperately milking the toy. “And stop teasing. Get on that tit.”

Her breast jiggled with Rafael’s chuckle. Then he hovered over it, flicking the tip of her nipple with his tongue. Teasing one pointed tip then leaning further in to tickle the other.

“More.” Her word was caught between an order and a beg.

“Taste so good, Alpha,” Rafael’s tone was worshipful. Then his lips latched on and he began to suckle her in earnest, worrying her nipple with his tongue, grazing the sensitive nub at intervals with his teeth.

The motions of her hand on her clit sped up. Back arching into Barba’s hot mouth, hips bucking on the toy. Her climax coming, strong muscles began to rhythmically contract, making it harder and harder for the vibe to slide.

“Come on, Baby, fuck me through it.”

Her head tipped back, her stomach muscles trembled when her orgasm ripped through her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she chanted as she came again, Alpha juices gushing out around the toy. Rafael loosed his hold and the contractions of her cunt forced the vibrator out with a wet rush that had her gasping.

He left off her tit to gather her ecstatic breaths with a deep kiss. The vibrator left humming on the mattress between her wet thighs.

Barba broke their kiss. As she caught her breath he reached down and turned purple off. He set it aside on the nightstand and crawled down to settle between her legs. His dark head pillowed against the inside of a creamy thigh,

He turned his head and gave it a suckling kiss as her cunt fluttered with its aftershocks.

“When you’re ready, let me know, Alpha,” he murmured, kiss traded for a slick of tongue. “I’m here to lick you clean any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's more Benson/Barba antics ahead, at least another chapter's worth at least (already written). I'm just not sure how to divide it up yet. So for those of you clamoring for smut, I hope this fills you up for a bit.
> 
> Thanks for reading, wonderful people!


End file.
